El Leviatan de Fuego
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Dos hermanos "Piratas" hacen equipo con la princesa Zelda y otro par de hermanos para vivir las mejores aventuras en alta mar, buscando artilugios místicos y tesoros para beneficiar a los que menos tienen, durante el camino se encontraran con criaturas que nunca habrían imaginado, todo abordo de su barco "El Leviatan de Fuego", se buscan tripulantes. (No es mi mejor Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**El Leviatan de fuego**

* * *

 **Ho ho ho hola soy ZarcortFan con otro fic, ¿Que?, soy rápido cuando me lo propongo, verán, el caso es que esta idea se me ocurrió cuando en un canal de la tele no dejan de pasar Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas, así que se me ocurrió esta idea, la historia se desarrollara en un Hyrule con aspecto a las ciudades de Piratas de Caribe, ya saben, castillos, duques, gobernadores, barcos reales ridículamente grandes; ademas, para apoyo a la tripulación de Rex, se aceptaran Oc, esta historia no hay poderes, solo serán habilidades de combate con o sin armas, la tecnología se ajustara a la época aunque los aspectos pueden variar libremente, aunque también tendré que ser reservado con los atuendos, no se si guste y no se si realmente sea igual de buena que otros fics que he hecho, el caso es que espero que al menos sea tolerable, bueno, ojala y les guste el nuevo fic y su primer capitulo.**

* * *

 **Izad la bandera**

* * *

 **Reino de Hyrule**

El glorioso reino de Hyrule, una tierra pacifica y muy prospera, se podría definir como el lugar para vivir, solo había un problema con ese reino, era constantemente atacado por piratas, bandoleros del mar que robaban y asesinaban por el simple placer de hacerlo, sin embargo, eran controlados por la armada hyliana, los mejores guerreros del reino protegían su hogar, en el mercado, se encontraba un chico de 18 años, rubio con ojos azules, vestía una playera blanca algo holgada de manga larga debajo de un chaleco verde sin abrochar, pantalones marrones y unas botas café oscuro, se encontraba caminando por el mercado con una manzana en la mano, ese chico estaba siendo acompañado de una niña visiblemente menor a el, igual de rubia y de ojos azules, ella llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas con un corsé verde oscuro, con una falda larga verde claro y unas botas negras, ambos tenían una manzana en la mano.

\- Oye hermano, ¿no te has animado a formar parte de la armada real?- pregunto la niña a su hermano.

\- Aun no lo se Linkle, aun debo cuidar de ti y de mamá- dijo el joven a su hermana.

\- No te preocupes Link, sabes que soy buena espadachín, ademas de que se pelear muy bien- dijo la pequeña lanzando golpes al aire causándole gracia a su hermano- ¿que es tan gracioso?- pregunto la niña.

\- El hecho de que aun no estas lista para cuidarte sola, tienes 12 años- dijo Link riendo.

\- Pequeña pero valiente- replico la niña haciéndose la valiente.

 **Mientras tanto lejos del reino, en alta mar**

En las profundas aguas se encontraba un barco, no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño, era un bergantin, un navío que podía ser rápido y al mismo tiempo fuerte, sin embargo, su bandera era negra con una calavera y dos huesos cruzados, era un barco pirata, pero su actitud era diferente, era una bandera negra, con un símbolo del Yin y el Yang, solo que en rojo y azul, y en vez de puntos, era una gota de agua en el color rojo y una flama de fuego en la parte azul, sin embargo, en ese barco solo había dos personas, un chico y una chica, el primero era un joven de 18 años, pelo azul con raíces negras corto peinada hacia un lado, con los costados muy cortos negros y con dos lineas de cada lado, ojos rojos y su complexión física era muy buena, vestía una playera blanca de manga larga algo holgada debajo de un gran saco de manga larga rojo con detalles en azul y negro, con una ilustración de un leviatan negro en la espalda, pantalón negro y botas altas hasta debajo de las rodillas, guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal en el dorso de la mano, el chico usaba un cubre-bocas negro con la imagen de dientes de calavera y un sombrero con una pluma roja en un costado. La chica era una joven de 16 años, con el pelo negro en la parte de enfrente, con un fleco tapándole uno de sus ojos amarillos, el fleco se elevaba hacia arriba dándole aspecto de ola de mar, el resto de su pelo era suelto y de color azul, ella tenia puesto un vestido azul sin mangas con un corsé negro medio abierto, unos pantalones negros y botas altas marrones, la chica llevaba en la cintura un abanico de metal y al otro lado una espada, su hermano solo tenia una espada de aspecto raro que el mismo forjó, a pesar de contar con un muy buen navío, no tenían tripulación, ¿el motivo?, ellos eran prisioneros, pero la chica logro acerarse al capitán seduciéndolo y lo mató, libero a su hermano y mientras los demás piratas dormían, ellos les tendieron una trampa, los amarraron a sus hamacas y los tiraron al océano, unos murieron ahogados, otros por los tiburones, el caso es que 2 hermanos, se deshicieron de toda una tripulación pirata, los hermanos se quedaron con todo, cambiaron la bandera pirata por la de su familia y ahora solo navegaban disfrutando del mar, protegiendo a los que no podían defenderse solos, eran la voz de los que no tenían voz.

\- ¿Rumbo hacia donde hermano?- pregunto la chica a su hermano.

\- Sorprendeme hermanita- dijo el chico sonriendo bajo su cubre-bocas.

\- Rex, dijiste que no usarías el cubre-bocas si no estamos bajo ataque- dijo la chica molesta.

\- Lo siento Paige, es solo que, siento que en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos- comento el chico quitándose el cubre-bocas.

\- Eres algo paranoico, ya nos hicimos una reputación, solo un completo idiota se atrevería a atacarnos- dijo Paige cruzándose de brazos.

\- Un idiota con un navío de guerra- comento Rex viendo a través de un telescopio.

\- ¿Que?- dijo Paige confundida.

\- Hay un navío de guerra aproximadamente a unos 450 metros de distancia, seamos realistas, debemos ocultarnos, prepara la cortina de humo- dijo Rex a su hermana, ella de inmediato bajo a los mas bajo del barco, preparo unas maquinas que habían ahí abajo, Rex seguía observando en la cubierta del barco Rex seguía observando ese navío, parecía de un reino, miro la bandera, era morada con tres triángulos amarillos, se veían pacíficos, escucho un sonido, sonrió, una fila de cañones salieron del costado del barco y desprendieron una cortina de humo blanca que empezó a cubrir todo el barco, hasta que no quedo nada al descubierto, solo se veía una inmensa cortina de humo que parecía neblina.

\- Todo listo hermano, solo queda esperar- dijo la chica medio aliviada.

\- Si, creo que nos han confundido con neblina, sera mejor que- Rex no termino su frase porque se lanzo hacia su hermana antes de que una bala de cañón le diese- ¿Estas bien hermanita?- pregunto Rex.

\- S-si, estoy bien, parece que la cortina no funcionó- dijo Paige levantándose.

\- Creo que solo nos queda luchar- dijo Rex preparando los cañones y volviendo a colocarse su cubre-bocas, utilizó su espada para encender la chispa del cañón disparando, acertando a un costado de la nave, pero aun así no era suficiente.

\- Tu mismo dijiste que un bergantin no puede con un navío de guerra- dijo Paige disparando.

\- Vale la pena intentar ¿no?- dijo Rex sonriendo, disparo apuntando directamente al cañón del navío de guerra, causándole mas daño- Puntos extra- dijo bromeando.

\- Presumido- Paige disparo al mástil del barco agrietandolo un poco- ¿cuantos puntos son por darle al mástil?- pregunto la chica.

\- Unos 3 puntos mas- dijo Rex divertido, el navío se acerco lo suficiente a la nave de Rex y Paige, cuando los soldados abordaron el barco de los hermanos se sorprendieron de ver solamente a los dos jóvenes en la cubierta, Rex era fuerte pero no era idiota, no podía enfrentarse a todo un ejercito, no porque el sufriera, sino por su hermana, los hermanos se vieron y solo guardaron sus armas, el capitán del navío llego al barco de los hermanos.

\- Bueno, esto es sorprendente, un bergantin tripulado solo por dos jóvenes, que lastima, tan jóvenes, y son piratas- dijo el capitán del navío de guerra.

\- Piratas no, nos consideramos, vigilantes- contesto Paige divertida al igual que su hermano.

\- Hmm, piratas o no, los llevaremos ante la justicia- dijo el capitán.

\- ¿Justicia?, creí que los gobiernos no sabían de es palabra- dijo Rex serio, el capitán no lo soporto mas y golpeo a Rex en la cara.

\- Hijo de puta- grito Paige intentando atacar al capitán pero fue detenida.

\- Serán juzgados por su majestad la princesa Zelda de Hyrule, llevándose, también su navío- dijo el capitán volviendo a su navío.

 **En Hyrule**

Cuando la gente vio que un navío de guerra empezó a anclar en la costa solo significaba una cosa, piratas, los hermanos Link y Linkle estaban aun en el mercado cuando vieron el navío de guerra sabían que había pasado.

\- Piratas- dijo Link serio.

\- Wow, la armada me sorprende cada vez mas- dijo Linkle sorprendida, la armada iba pasando y ambos hermanos rubios lograron ver solo a dos muchachos que eran casi de su edad, eso sorprendio a Link.

\- Solo, son muchachos, ni siquiera pasa los 20 años- dijo Link sorprendido.

\- ¿Crees que los demás tripulantes hayan escapado?- pregunto la niña curiosa.

\- No lo se Linkle, pero hasta no conocer el veredicto de la princesa, no los veremos de nuevo- comento Link a su hermana.

 **En el castillo**

En el castillo de Hyrule se encontraba la princesa Zelda, una joven de 18 años, rubia con ojos celestes como el cielo, piel blanca y tersa, llevaba su vestido como su corona en la cabeza ( **No daré tantos detalles, es la misma de Hyrule Warriors** ), ella se encontraba con su nana, por así decirlo, Impa, una guerrera de la tribu de los Sheika, una raza que ha servido a la familia real de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda era una joven benevolente, incluso con los piratas, cuando se le informo que la armada había arribado a tierra se preparo para saber que había pasado.

\- Siempre me sorprende el hecho de que le perdonaras la vida a cada pirata que capturamos- dijo Impa a su protegida.

\- Pues, mis padres hacían eso, siempre pensaron que toda persona tenia algo de bondad en ellos- contesto la princesa con una sonrisa.

Cuando la princesa se sentó en el trono de la sala principal, el capitán entro junto con unos cuantos soldados y los hermanos que capturaron, el capitán se arrodillo enfrente de su soberana.

\- Princesa- dijo el capitán mostrando respeto.

\- Capitán- dijo Zelda de la misma forma- ¿que paso?- pregunto la joven.

\- Hemos capturado a dos bandoleros del mar, su barco se hace llamar "El Leviatan de Fuego"- mencionó el capitán.

\- ¿"El Leviatan de Fuego"?, nunca oí hablar de el- dijo la princesa.

\- Nos gusta el anonimato- dijo Paige divertida.

\- ¿Cuales son sus nombres?- pregunto Zelda.

\- Yo soy Paige Benkward, el es mi hermano, el Capitán Rex Benkward- dijo la joven con orgullo.

\- ¿Capitán?- dijo Zelda confundida viendo al muchacho con su cubre-bocas y sus ojos rojos intimidaba a la princesa.

\- Majestad, a estos jóvenes se les acusa de piratería y daño a propiedad de la armada de la familia real- dijo el capitán.

\- ¿Disculpa?, ustedes nos atacaron primero- dijo Paige molesta.

\- Cumpliendo nuestro deber- respondió el capitán.

\- Deber el que te meteré por el- Paige no terminó su insulto porque Rex grito su nombre callando a la chica, el muchacho solo se levantó del suelo.

\- Princesa, mi hermana y yo no hemos causado ningún problema a su nación ni mucho menos a usted, no queremos estar bajo la mirada de ningún gobierno, no nos fiamos de ellos, solo queremos vivir a nuestro modo, protegiendo a otros- contesto el muchacho serio.

\- B-bueno, c-creo que no han hecho nada malo, p-puede irse, l-liberenlos- dijo la princesa algo intimidada.

\- No hace falta- dijo Rex levantando las manos mostrándolas libres- me libere desde que llegamos- finalizo el muchacho liberando a su hermana y corriendo fuera del castillo.

\- Vayan por ellos- ordeno el capitán a los soldados, al final solo quedaron Zelda e Impa.

\- Esa no me la esperaba- dijo Impa sorprendida.

\- ¿Sera buena idea seguirlos?- pregunto Zelda.

\- Déjalos divertirse un poco- comento Impa divertida.

 **En la plaza del reino**

Los hermanos salieron disparados como bala de cañón fuera del castillo, corrieron por toda la plaza hasta que Paige se paro en un puesto de chocolate, la ojiamarilla se quedo viendo el chocolate embobada, hasta que su hermano la tomo de la mano continuando con su huida.

\- Rex, quería chocolate- dijo la chica con un puchero infantil.

\- ¿Y esto que es?- dijo el mayor señalando el manjar que la ojiamarilla anhelaba, volviendo con el vendedor, el ni cuenta se dio cuando el muchacho tomo una de sus barras, pero en lugar de eso, había una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro para pagar la barra,, volviendo con los hermanos, seguían corriendo en busca de su barco, corrían con el cuidado de no lastimar a nadie, Rex concentrado y Paige con la barra de chocolate en su boca.

\- Egte eg el megor chogolate gue he progvado- dijo la chica con la boca llena de chocolate.

\- Paige, te dije que no comieras mientras corres- replico el hermano mayor a la muchacha.

Los hermanos siguieron corriendo cuando de repente una persona se abalanzó sobre Rex, Paige detuvo su marcha y vio a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules encima de su hermano, era Link, Rex consiguió quitarse al muchacho de encima y rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea.

\- No se como escaparon del castillo, pero de aquí no pasan- dijo Link decidido.

\- Escucha bien chico, la princesa nos dejo ir, pero si pelear es lo que quieres- dijo Rex preparándose para atacar, Link corrió hacia Rex con la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero Rex se hizo a un lado u uso su antebrazo para protegerse del ataque del rubio, Rex jalo el brazo de Link y lo derribo con una maniobra de judo, Link rápidamente se levantó y continuo peleando con Rex, el peliazul corrió hacia Link y salto para darle una patada en picada, sin embargo Link salto con un mortal hacia atrás esquivando al ojirojo, Link se sorprendió de la fuerza del muchacho, no solo el golpe lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate, sino porque al caer, Rex dejo un grite grande en donde cayó su pie, Paige se preocupo un poco- Escucha niño, no quiero continuar, solo quiero salir de aquí con mi hermana- mencionó Rex a Link.

\- Tendrás que pasar sobre mi- dijo Link preparándose.

\- Que así sea- dijo Rex también preparándose.

\- Rex es suficiente- dijo Paige intentando calmar a su hermano.

\- El sabia a quien se enfrentaba Paige, debo acabar el trabajo- dijo Rex corriendo hacia Link agarrarlo y arrojándolo varios metros de el, Link siguió peleando sin saber que tanto como Impa y Zelda llegaron a la plaza viendo el combate, Link saltó y pateó a Rex en el torso, Rex rápidamente se levantó y Link intentó golpear a Rex pero Rex lo detuvo y levanto sobre sus hombros, con la fuerza que ponía Rex en la zona de la cabeza, disminuían la circulación de Link, la cabeza del rubio lentamente se ponía roja, Rex solamente azotó a Link contra el suelo derrotándolo, Impa quedo sorprendida, el combate había sucedido en la tarde y ya había anochecido en la ciudadela, Impa ayudo al joven rubio, Rex, ya cansado decide buscar a su hermana e irse de ahí- Vayámonos Paige, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Rex siendo seguido por su hermana, sin embargo Rex miro a la bahía y noto un barco algo alejado de la costa, un barco completamente negro, Rex se asustó un poco, corrió rápidamente hacia la ciudadela de nuevo gritándole a todos los presentes- ¡Aléjense!, ¡Piratas!- grito Rex corriendo y tomando a su hermana cuando los piratas abrieron fuego, Impa protegió a Zelda y la logro cubrir detrás da algunos puestos, Linkle estaba un poco asustada, intentaba cargar a Link pero el era muy pesado, Rex se preocupo, así que decidió ayudar a la niña.

\- ¡Rex no!- grito Paige, pero fue tarde, Rex ya había corrido hacia Linkle, brinco hacia la niña justo cuando una bala de cañón iba a impactar directo a la niña, Rex logro desviar a tiempo la bala de cañón, desviándola a un lado, sin embargo, Rex sufrió un tremendo dolor en su brazo, desviar la bala le rompió el brazo derecho, Rex quedo tendido en el piso- ¡REX!- grito Paige corriendo hacia su hermano, cuando salió la primera bala de cañón, la armada se movilizó, algunos piratas ya habían arribado a la costa, Link ya se había recuperado y lo primero que vio fue a los piratas, rápidamente busco a Linkle y la vio intentando ayudar a Rex, al cual le salia sangre de su brazo derecho y hacia muecas de dolor muy evidentes, Link fue con su hermana.

\- ¡Linkle aléjate!- grito el rubio a su hermana.

\- Tranquilo Link, el me salvo, ahora es nuestro trabajo hacer lo mismo- dijo la rubia intentando ayudar a Rex, en ese momento llegó Impa.

\- Ustedes- señalo a Link y su hermana- Lleven al muchacho al castillo y quédense ahí, nosotros nos encargaremos de los piratas- dijo Impa sacando su enorme espada y prendiéndose al campo de batalla.

\- Vamos, siganme- dijo Zelda corriendo hacia el castillo.

 **En el castillo**

Rex había perdido mucha sangre así que decidieron dormirlo, Paige estaba en el castillo caminando de un lado a otro, cerca de ella estaban la princesa Zelda, y los hermanos Link y Linkle, la ojiamarilla estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Emm, disculpa, Paige, ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, mi amiga Lana vendrá mañana cuando las cosas se calmen y revisara si tu hermano estará bien, al parecer solo es un hueso roto- dijo la princesa a la chica.

\- Eso no me preocupa, mi hermano se ha roto varios huesos a lo largo de su corta vida, pero lo que me pregunto es, ¿cuanto tiempo estará así?, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, no me mal interpreten, pero ya escucharon a Rex, solo queremos vivir en paz- comento la menor de los Benkward.

\- ¿Y porque no vivir aquí?- pregunto Zelda.

\- No me lo tome a mal, su majestad, pero Rex y yo ya fuimos varias veces decepcionados por los gobiernos, de tanto que nos han traicionado, dejamos de creer en ellos, y empezamos a hacer justicia por nuestra propia cuenta, nos lleve a donde nos lleve- comento Paige mirando a la princesa.

\- Entiendo, bueno, no se preocupen, y, ¿ustedes quienes son exactamente?- pregunto la princesa a los hermanos.

\- ¿Eh?, b-bueno, emmm, yo soy Link Ordon, e-ella es mi hermana Linkle- dijo Link nervioso de tener a la mismísima princesa Zelda hablándoles a ellos.

\- Un gusto conocerlos- dijo Zelda sonriendo.

\- Es bueno conocer el nombre del trasero que mi hermano pateó- comento Paige divertida.

\- Ese chico era muy fuerte- comentó Link recordando su combate con Rex.

\- Se crió en el dolor prácticamente, entrenando en artes marciales desde que tenían 3 años, es por eso que me sorprende que este en ese estado- dijo Paige preocupada.

\- Waow, eso no debió ser fácil- comento Linkle sorprendida.

\- Y que lo digas- dijo Paige divertida.

Después de unos momentos, la armada logro ahuyentar a los piratas quienes se retiraron con muy pocas cosas, Impa volvió y le informó a Zelda la invitación, Lnk y Linkle salieron del castillos agradecidos con la princesa, Paige se tuvo que quedar por su hermano, Zelda se quedo platicando un poco mas con Paige.

\- Entonces, ¿tu hermano y tu se deshicieron de esos piratas y se quedaron con su navío?- pregunto Zelda algo sorprendida.

\- Uno diría que arruinamos nuestras vidas asesinando a tan temprana edad- dijo Paige con una sonrisa melancólica- pero para un par de hermanos que ya perdieron todo, y no le queda nada porque luchar, creo que tenemos todo que ganar, y nada que perder- dijo Paige sorprendiendo aun mas a la princesa.

\- ¿A-a-a que te refieres con "perdieron todo"?- pregunto Zelda confundida.

\- Rex y yo somos huérfanos, nuestros padres fueron asesinados, por la armada que supuestamente debía protegernos, pero, la codicia humana supero a la lealtad, el "mejor amigo" de nuestro padre lo apuñalo por la espalda, literal, mi madre, bueno, sabemos que ella desapareció, pero después de tantos años y que ella nos oculto y se lanzó como carnada, pues, supusimos lo peor- finalizo Paige con ojos brillosos- No quiero insultarla princesa, pero incluso en los días mas soleados hay nubes negras, incluso la rosa mas hermosa tiene espinas, incluso en el reino mas paradisíaco, existen traidores- dijo Paige algo seria, Zelda no sabia como reaccionar.

\- B-bueno Paige, sera mejor descansar, Lana vendrá mañana a revisar y/o curar a tu hermano, hasta entonces, debes descansar- dijo la princesa guiando a la ojiamarilla a una habitación para huéspedes, Paige solo quería| descansar, la princesa se fue a su propia habitación y se durmió, pero Paige aun estaba despierta, salió al balcón de la habitación viendo los mercados algo destruidos y algo de humo y crateres en el suelo, los piratas eran un problema, bueno, no todos, ella y su hermano se han topado con algunos piratas nobles y de buen corazón, que solo eran liberales, finalmente se acostó a dormir y fue rodeada por los brazos de morefeo, solo esperaba que su hermano pudiera recuperarse pronto.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ¿que les parece esta historia de piratas?, no se si guste la verdad, pero tenia ganas de escribir una, en fin, como es costumbre en mis fics, se aceptaran Oc para que formen parte de la tripulación de Rex, aquí están los datos:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Genero:**

 **Edad:**

 **Color de ojos:**

 **Color y estilo de cabello:**

 **Atuendo (Debe ajustarse a la época):**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Tez:**

 **Gustos:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia:**

 **Creo que eso sería todo, espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, asi que por el momento me despido, ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta la proxima.**


	2. Primer objetivo: El Observatorio

**El Leviatan de fuego**

* * *

 **He vuletoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *pausa para respirar* hay dios, ejem, oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, ahora si, hola a todos, ¿como han estado?, espero que bien, si preguntan porque actualice primero este fic, es que me llegaron algunas ideas, espero y os guste, por el momento no tengo nada mas que decir, excepto que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Primer objetivo: El Observatorio**

* * *

El sol se asomaba sobre el reino de Hyrule, los rayos del astro rey entraban en las ventanas del castillo, la primera en recibirlos fue Paige, despertó de inmediato, la chica entro al baño a mojarse la cara y se arreglo un poco, se vistió y salió de la habitación, Zelda ya se había levantado.

\- Buenos días Paige- saludo la princesa.

\- Buenos días princesa- saludo Paige.

\- Basta de formalidades Paige, dime Zelda- contesto la rubia.

\- B-bueno, Zelda, ¿crees que mi hermano este bien?- pregunto Paige preocupada.

\- Tu tranquilízate, estoy segura de que Lana podrá curarlo, ella es muy inteligente, descubrió curas en enfermedades que creíamos letales- dijo Zelda sorprendiendo a Paige.

\- Waow, nosotros no solíamos enfermarnos en alta mar, generalmente somos muy resistentes- dijo Paige pensando, en eso llega un guardia.

\- Princesa, la señorita Lana ha llegado- informó el soldado.

\- Perfecto, que pase- respondió Zelda, el soldado se retiro y después de unos momentos se apareció una chica de 18 años, peliceleste, de tez pálida, con ojos violetas, complexión esbelta y vestía una blusa blanca gruesa con detalles dorados, dejaba descubierto su abdomen, junto con una falda transparente blanca arriba de un pantalón lila casi blanco con detalles dorados y unas botas azul oscuro altas con detalles dorados, la chica llevaba en mano un libro grande de color marrón rojizo y tenia una sonrisa, aunque se confundió al ver a otra chica con la princesa.

\- Hola Zelda- saludo la joven.

\- Hola Lana, que bueno que llegaste- respondió Zelda contenta- ella es Paige, te llame porque ayer su hermano sufrió un accidente, quería ver si podías curarlo- respondió Zelda.

\- C-claro, ¿donde se encuentra?- pregunto Lana.

 **Mientras tanto con Rex**

Rex aun no despertaba, el chico estaba vendado y con una cobija encima, dejando solo su brazo derecho libre, pero estaba vendado hasta los hombros y alrededor del torso, Zelda guío a Lana hacia la habitación del chico.

\- Y, ¿como se lastimo?- pregunto la peliceleste.

\- En un ataque piratas, desvió una bala de cañón y así se lastimó- argumentaba Zelda

\- E-espera, ¿como que desvió una bala de cañón?- preguntaba Lana sorprendida.

\- Pues, si, lo hizo, ahora debe recuperarse- dijo Zelda llegando a la habitación, Lana vio al muchacho aun dormido con su brazo vendado- aquí esta, enviare a Paige por si despierta, ojala se mejore- dijo Zelda cerrando la puerta.

\- Bien, a trabajar- dijo Lana tomando asiento a lado de la cama donde se encontraba Rex, apenas la chica toco el brazo del peliazul este despertó súbitamente e intento alejarse pero su brazo se lo impidió.

\- Agh, mierda, ¿que paso?- pregunto Rex adolorido.

\- Tu brazo esta roto, tranquilo, vengo a ayudarte, mi nombre es Lana- respondió la chica sonriendo.

\- S-soy Rex, agh, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Rex calmándose un poco.

\- Vengo a ayudarte con tu brazo, soy médica, podre ayudarte- respondió la peliceleste, al quitar el vendaje de Rex vio como su brazo tenia una gran herida a lo largo de su brazo, la chica hizo muestra de dolor con solo ver la herida- auch, fue peor de lo que pensé, ¿en que pensabas en desviar esa bala de cañón?- replico la ojivioleta.

\- En, salvar a una niña- dijo Rex sorprendiendo a Lana.

\- Oh, lo siento, n-no sabia esa parte, como sea, vengo a ayudarte, estarás listo hoy- dijo Lana acercándose al brazo de Rex.

\- ¿Exactamente como?- pregunto Rex, Lana sonrió poniendo nervioso a Rex, la chica puso ambas manos en la herida de Rex, el ojirojo sintió un pequeño dolor al contacto con la chica, después, Lana empezó a emana un aura blanca y después, Rex sintió un enorme ardor, el chico apretó los dientes con fuerza, Lana continuo unos momentos cuando Rex ya no sintió nada, el muchacho miro su brazo y noto como podía moverlo sin problemas, incluso la herida desapareció, Rex se levanto exaltado, viéndose el brazo.

\- Hey, cálmate- dijo Lana calmando al chico.

\- ¿Que mierda fue eso?- pregunto Rex confundido.

\- Vale, no le digas a nadie, pero soy una hechicera, practico conjuros, cosas por el estilo, espero y no te asustes dijo la chica un poco asustada.

\- Je, tranquila, no te preocupes, creo en esas cosas- contesto Rex sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- ¿Q-que?- pregunto Lana.

\- Enserio, todas esas historias y leyendas, "La Fuente de la Juventud", "El Dorado", "El Tridente de Poseidon", e incluso "El Observatorio", mi hermana y yo hemos pensado en buscar esos lugares en caso de que realmente existan y, viendo tu, "habilidad", tal vez existan- respondió Rex viendo las manos de la chica, Lana se quedo sorprendida, el hecho de que su magia no sorprendiera al muchacho frente a ella le dieron ganas de averiguar también si esas leyendas existían, Zelda había llegado a la habitación junto con Paige.

\- Rex- grito la joven pelinegra/azulada abrazando a su hermano- veo que ya estas mejor, ¿quieres zarpar ya?- pregunto la chica.

\- Claro, ¿a donde deberíamos ir primero?- pregunto Rex curioso.

\- ¿Es cierto?- pregunto Lana.

\- ¿Que es cierto?- dijo Paige.

\- Lo de esos lugares, "La Fuente de la Juventud", "El Observatorio", ¿enserio quieren encontrar esos lugares?- pregunto Lana curiosa.

\- Le dijiste sobre nuestros destinos- dijo Paige molesta con su hermano.

\- Bueno, si Paige pero, emm, e-ella me ayudo con mi brazo mas rápido de lo que creí- respondió Rex nervioso, Paige empezó a sospechar, Rex no quería que su hermana supiera que la chica era una hechicera, por lo que estaba nervioso.

\- Bien, pero sera mejor que no le digan a nadie, capish- respondió Paige de forma amenazadora a Lana, ella, nerviosa ascendió la cabeza algo asustada, finalmente las 3 féminas salieron para que Rex se vistiera de nuevo, ya que tenia solo sus pantalones, cuando bajo, traía de nuevo su saco de capitán y su bubre-bocas puesto, pero no completo y su sombrero a la mano, cuando bajo, su hermana ya lo estaba esperando- Bien, Rex, debemos irnos- contesto Paige, su hermano la siguió, también Zelda y Lana, pasearon hasta llegar a su barco, estaba intacto, Rex dejo pasar a la princesa y la hechicera, para que vieran un poco el barco, pero Rex noto algo.

\- Hey, chicas, esperen, hay alguien mas aquí- respondió Rex tomando su espada y acercándose a su camarote, pateo la puerta y rápidamente una silueta lo ataco, Rex se defendió a tiempo, y empezó una pelea en la cubierta, la silueta atacaba a Rex de manera salvaje y este hacia un esfuerzo para contraatacar.

La pelea continuo en un choque constante de espadas, hasta que la silueta tacleo a Rex y ambos cayeron al piso ( **el barco sigue anclado** ), Rex se levanto y al observar mejor a su oponente se sorprendió, era una chica, si, una chica de 15 años, con el cabello castaño con mechas moradas, tenia su pelo largo y con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, ojos verdes grisescos, delgada, de 1. 89 metros, vestía una blusa morada de manga larga, algo holgada de las mangas, un chaleco de cuero negro tipo corsé semi-abierto, unos pantalones marrones y botas negras altas, tenia un sombrero pirata marrón claro en su cabeza, la chica empuñaba una espada y atacaba a Rex molesta, Rex estaba muy confundido, en primera, porque creyó que el polizón era un hombre, y dos, creyó que al menos tendría unos 18 años mínimo, la chica aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo a Rex en la cara y salir corriendo, pero la chica fue detenida por Paige, la chica forcejeaba pero Paige era persistente, al final Rex pudo detener a la chica, después de eso, Rex amarro a la chica y la estaban interrogando.

\- Entonces, ¿quien eres?- pregunto Rex a la chica.

\- Dame motivos para hacerlo- dijo la mechimorada despreocupada.

\- Intentaste robar MI barco, te atreviste a atacarme, ¿quieres mas?- dijo Rex molesto.

\- Emmm, si- dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Solo, dinos tu nombre, te dejaremos ir y volverás por donde viniste- dijo Rex perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Soy Nicole, y, pues, si, quería apoderarme de este navío ^-^- dijo la chica dejando impactados a todos.

\- ¿C-como una niña puede pensar eso?- pregunto Lana sorprendida.

\- Una niña criada por piratas- dijo Rex serio sorprendiendo a Nicole.

\- ¿C-c-como supiste?- pregunto Nicole hasta que Rex señalo a un gran barco que se les acercaba.

\- El Venganza de la Reina Anna- dijo Paige sorprendida, sabia lo que eso significaba.

\- Barbanegra- dijo Rex frió- ¿Nicole que hiciste?- pregunto Rex molesto.

\- Tal vez, por accidente, robe algunas cosas de Barbanegra- respondió la chica esperando un regaño.

\- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!- gritaron todos abordo mientras Barbanegra se acercaba a ellos, Rex libero a Nicole y se preparo a encarar a Barbanegra, el enorme navío había llegado, de ahí salió Edward Tach, caminando al borde de su barco y miro a Rex y, en especial a Nicole.

\- Veo que buscaste refugio pequeña ladrona- dijo el pirata viendo a Nicole que se cubría con Rex.

\- Edward Tach- dijo Rex frió.

\- Rex Benkward- respondió Barbanegra igual- No esperaba verte aquí- dijo Tach sin expresión alguna.

\- Ni yo Tach, pero ¿que es exactamente lo que Nicole tomó de ti?, es sorprendente lo admito, pero, ¿que fue?- pregunto Rex.

\- Esa mocosa me robo mi mapa, y algunas medicinas que necesitaba para Nasáu- respondió el pirata.

\- Entiendo, le diré que te lo devuelva y que no te moleste- respondió Rex.

\- No es así de sencillo Rex, ella debe pagar por su estupidez- respondió Tach.

\- Creo que es suficiente Ed- respondió otra voz detrás del pirata, era un hombre alto, con una túnica blanca con azul y capucha, junto con un porta pistolas y dos espadas en los costados, no se le veía mucho la cara, pero se podían notar cabellos rubios y ojos azules que se encontraba en una parte elevada del mástil de Barbanegra, el sujeto bajo estando a lado de Barbanegra- Lo lamento la verdad, el es algo testarudo- mencionaba el sujeto.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso Edward?- pregunto Tach.

\- Solo las veces en las que quieres matar cuando se quieren arreglar los problemas- comento el sujeto con capucha.

\- Edward Kenway, vaya honor- respondió Paige, Zelda y Lana se le acercaron a la menor de los Benkward.

-¿Los conoces?- pregunto la rubia.

\- Claro, son Edward Kenway y Edward Tach, son de los mejores piratas del mar- comentó Paige a las otras féminas.

\- ¿Quienes te acompañan Rex?- dijo Tach viendo a las otras chicas.

\- Tranquilo Tach, ella es la princesa Zelda y su amiga Lana, me ayudo con un brazo roto que tenia- explico Rex.

\- Bien señores, y damas, creo que esto es suficiente, Rex, resuelve tu problema con la pequeña ladrona y nos iremos de aquí- dijo Kenway tranquilo.

\- Si, tranquilo Ed, Nicole, regresale sus cosas a Barbanegra- dijo Rex.

\- Ok, como sea, ¿como si fueran reales los países bajos?- contesto la chica desinteresada.

\- Emm, Nicole, si existen los países bajos- dijo Paige.

\- Si, de hecho, quieren llamarse Holanda- respondió Rex.

\- ._. - ( **Nicole** )- Bien, ten tu mapa y tus medicinas- dijo la chica entregándole el mapa y las medicinas a Tach.

\- ¿Ves como era mas sencillo así Tach?- dijo Kenway con sarcasmo

\- Solo hay que irnos, nos volveremos a encontrar Rex, también a ti Nicole- respondió Tach marchándose.

\- Nicole- dijo Rex molesto.

\- ¿S-si?- dijo la chica nerviosa.

\- ¿Porque le robaste sus mapas y medicinas a Barbanegra?, de todos los piratas en el océano tuviste que elegir a uno de los mas peligrosos- dijo Rex molesto.

\- Soy una ladrona Rex, eso es lo que hago, no importa a quien o como- respondió la chica.

\- Ese "quien" era Barbanegra y el "como" es que ibas a acabar muerta en el fondo del océano o siendo comida para los tiburones- respondió Rex mirando a la chica.

\- Chicos, no quiero interrumpir, pero, Lana y yo debemos iros- contesto Zelda algo incomoda.

\- Esta bien, no se preocupen, Paige, recorramos el reino, quizá encontremos provisiones, mañana salimos con la marea- dijo Rex a su hermana.

\- Ok Rex, buscare algo de comida- dijo Paige entrando a su camarote y salio con un violín.

\- ¿Que planeas?- pregunto Lana.

\- Ya lo verán- comento Rex sonriendo.

 **En la plaza**

Paige había tomado un pequeño sombrero de pirata y lo puso en el suelo al revés, preparo su violín y empezó a tocar

( **Master of Tides, Lindsey Stirling** )

Cuando Paige empezó a tocar su violín y bailando al ritmo de la canción, cuando llego la temprana parte rápida dio saltos con ambos pies, Nicole la vio y se le ocurrió una gran idea, saco un violín que tomo "prestado" y se unió a Paige.

( **Me ahorrare detalles, solo vean el vídeo de la canción, ambas bailaron igual** )

Las personas empezaron a dejar rupias en los sombreros de ambas chicas mientras seguían tocando, Rex veía sonriendo el espectáculo, en cuanto a la princesa y la hechicera, se quedaron boquiabiertas, también en ese momento llego Link con su hermana.

\- Waow, mira Link, es la misma chica de ayer- respondió la niña emocionada.

\- Eso significa que su hermano esta cerca- respondió el rubio, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Rex, viendo a su hermana con una sonrisa, Link aun no se confiaba del chico todavía, pero la princesa si, y no iba a contradecir a su soberana.

Cuando ambas chicas terminaron la canción, todos empezaron a aplaudir y habían ganado mucho dinero, Paige y Nicole tomaron sus respectivos sombreros y fueron con Rex.

\- Listo hermano, es hora de ir por provisiones- comento la pelinegra/azulada emocionada.

\- Ok Paige, busquemos comida- dijo Rex tranquilo.

\- ¿Y chocolate?- pregunto la ojiamarilla con un enorme brillo en los ojos.

\- * **Suspiro** * si, también chocolate- respondió Rex cediendo, no podía resistirse a esa mirada de su hermanita.

\- Oigan, ¿p-puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto Nicole tímida, Rex se quedo sorprendido, primero porque la chica intento robarles su barco, enojo a Barbanegra y ahora quería unirse a ellos.

\- ¡Claro!- grito Paige emocionada.

\- Espera ¿que?- pregunto Rex.

\- Ay vamos hermano, esta chica toca genial, ademas, es buena en el combate, me gustaría no ser la única chica en el barco- respondió Paige.

\- Paige, somos los únicos en el barco- dijo Rex entrecerrando los ojos, pero su hermana puso ojos de cachorro y hacia temblar sus labios juntando su manos- No, Paige, no hagas eso, basta- Paige seguía insistiendo, ahora Nicole se le unió a la ojiamarilla- Ya, deténganse. . . . . . Agh, esta bien, ella vendrá- dijo Rex cediendo.

\- ¡YAY!- celebraron ambas chicas abrazándose y dando saltitos en forma circular, la princesa, la hechicera, Link y su hermana se quedaron viendo la escena divertidos.

\- Ok chicas, ya, debemos partir en unas horas, hacia nuestro primer objetivo- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Cual es?- pregunto Nicole.

\- El Observatorio- respondió Paige decidida.

\- ¿El Observatorio?- pregunto Nicole.

\- Un antiguo lugar místico, según la leyenda, con una gota de sangre de una persona, se puede rastrear a esa persona de donde sea, no importa en donde este, es un lugar oculto, donde, obviamente tiene defensas- respondió Paige emocionando a Nicole.

\- Que genial, quiero ir quiero ir quiero ir- dijo Nicole emocionada.

\- Waow, Nicole tranquila, vamos por provisiones y saldremos mañana- respondió Rex tranquilizando a la chica.

Por la tarde compraron las provisiones para iniciar su viaje, aunque Rex intento buscar algunos materiales que necesitaba, Lana pasaba por ahí cuando vio a Rex viendo algunas piezas en un puesto por lo que decidió acercarse a ver.

\- Bien, ¿cuanto dijo que costaba?- pregunto Rex.

\- 20 rupias rojas joven- respondió el señor, Rex iba a preguntar porque tanto ya que solo le quedaban 15 rupias rojas, pero vio la morada del señor, que era muy humilde y ademas, la morada era su casa y tenia a su familia adentro, Rex no podía pagar todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Entiendo, bueno, solo tengo 15 rupias, pero-

\- Aquí tiene- respondió Lana sonriendo detrás de Rex dándole al señor las 5 rupias rojas que faltaban, Rex se quedo sorprendido.

\- ¿Q-que haces aquí?- pregunto Rex dando el resto y tomando los materiales.

\- Venia de paso y te vi aquí, así que decidí ayudarte- respondió la chica sonriendo.

\- G-gracias, p-pero, ya me ayudaste lo suficiente con mi brazo, n-no tenias porque hacer eso- respondió Rex nervioso.

\- Bueno, de hecho te tenia una propuesta- respondió Lana algo tímida.

\- ¿Cual es?- pregunto Rex.

\- Quiero ir contigo- respondió Lana sonriendo.

\- ¿Q-que?- pregunto Rex confundido.

\- E-es decir, con ustedes, y-ya sabes- al "Observatorio"- respondió Lana un poco sonrojada.

\- P-pero, ¿y si te necesita la princesa?- dijo Rex.

\- Bueno, no creo que le moleste si voy a una aventura así- dijo Lana.

\- No es sencillo, los caminos a esos lugares son peligrosos, en especial los que nos llevan a "La Fuente de la Juventud" y "El Tridente di Poseidon"- respondió Rex.

\- Créeme, eso no me detendrá- respondió Lana insistiendo.

\- No lo se, no me gustaría que te sucediera algo- respondió Rex preocupado.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mi?- pregunto Lana.

\- E-es decir, si algo te pasa a ti, o a Nicole o a mi hermana, los caminos ahi son muy peligrosos- dijo Rex.

\- Pero quiero ir, se defenderme sola, ademas, ¿no seria buena idea tener una medica a bordo?- dijo Lana sonriendo inclinándose hacia enfrente con las manos en su cintura y entrecerrando los ojos, había dado justo en el clavo.

\- Bueno, emmm, s-si seria asombroso pero- Lana seguía mirando a Rex- Esta bien, lo hablare con Paige.

\- ¡SI!- grito Lana abrazando a Rex, hasta que después se separo avergonzada- Emm, ejem, siiiii- dijo la hechicera avergonzada, Rex rió un poco y se llevo las cosas que compro.

 **En el barco**

Nicole se encontraba en la punta del barco mirando el adorno de Leviatan que tenían en el frente curiosa, nunca habia visto esa criatura nunca, Paige por otro lado se encontraba checando que todo estuviera en orden hasta que vio a su hermano abordar.

\- Hola hermano, ¿los conseguiste?- pregunto la chica.

\- Sip, aquí están los materiales, peroooo- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Pero que?- pregunto Paige.

\- Emm, digamos, que, tenemos nueva acompañante- respondio Rex.

\- ¿Nueva acompañante?, ¿quien?- pregunto Paige confundida, en ese momento Lana se asoma por la borda del barco.

\- Hola- respondió la hechicera, Paige miro a su hermano molesta, este estaba nervioso.

\- Rex, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- dijo la hermana entrando con su hermano al camarote- ¿Porque la trajiste?- dijo Paige susurrando a su hermano molesta.

\- Ok, lo siento, ¿bien?, pero ella estuvo insistiendo en que quería conocer esos lugares, al principio me negué pero luego salio con que era buena idea tener un medico a bordo y siguió insistiendo en ir- dijo Rex susurrando a su hermana.

\- Solo dime algo Rex, ¿esa chica te gusta?- pregunto Paige a su hermano.

\- ¿Que?, no, es solo que ella me ayudo con mi brazo, y también para completar lo de los materiales-dijo Rex defendiéndose.

\- Agh, bien, que venga- dijo Paige cediendo.

\- Paige, sabes que para llegar a nuestros destinos necesitaremos ayuda, y ademas, es médica, eso seria muy útil- dijo Rex.

\- Esta bien, ademas, ya habíamos pensado en buscar reclutas, ¿no?, bien, solo espero no llevarme mas sorpresas- dijo Paige saliendo del camarote con su hermano, al llegar veían a Zelda sonriendo, eso dejo confundidos a los hermanos- Lo siento princesa, pero no puede venir- dijo Rex adelantándose.

\- N-no venia a eso, no del todo, aunque también me gustaría ir también, el caso es que venia a ofrecerles mi ayuda- menciono la princesa.

\- ¿Su ayuda?, ¿como?- pregunto Paige.

\- Con provisiones y equipo para sus expediciones- dijo Zelda.

\- Lo siento princesa pero, no queremos arriesgar las vidas de oficiales de Hyrule- menciono Rex.

\- No me refería a eso, me refería a equipo y mapas, Link quiere unirseles- dijo la princesa.

\- ¿Que?- dijo Rex- bueno, esperen- dijo Rex hablando con su hermana- ¿que opinas?- pregunto el ojirojo.

\- No parece mala idea, ademas, se ve que la princesa es pura de corazón, creo que nos equivocamos con este reino- respondió Paige.

\- Ok- Rex vio a la princesa- Princesa, aceptamos su ayuda para nuestra "expedición", creo que nos equivocamos con su reino, y con usted, gracias- dijo Rex inclinándose mostrando respeto- partiremos al amanecer- finalizo Rex.

Cuando la princesa se fue, la noche ya había caído, Paige se encontraba guiando a Nicole y Lana a sus respectivas habitaciones, Rex seguía en la cubierta del barco acostado en el borde con Link sentado en el borde.

\- Entonces, ¿de donde ese repentino interés de unirte a nosotros?- pregunto Rex acostado.

\- Pues, la princesa confía en ustedes, ademas, debo ayudar a mi hermana y a mi madre, yo también creía en cuentos de piratas y tesoros hundidos, siempre jugaba con Linkle de niño- respondió Link.

\- Je, vaya, Paige y yo también hacíamos eso, pero ahora, estoy preocupado por Nicole y Lana- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Porque?- pregunto Link.

\- Link, el camino a "La Fuente de la Juventud" y #El Tridente de Poseidon" son extremadamente peligrosos, de hecho, los que nos debemos preocupar mas con respecto a La Fuente somos nosotros dos- respondió Rex.

\- ¿Porque?- pregunto Link.

\- Sirenas amigo, Paige, Lana y Nicole estarán a salvo de ellas, nosotros seremos el problema- dijo Rex, Link se puso nervioso.

\- P-pero, ¿hay algún modo de derrotarlas?- pregunto Link.

\- Si, tápate los oídos, ataca a todo lo que tenga cuerpo de pescado, creo que también odian el fuego, una ventaja para el barco- dijo Rex.

Los dos muchachos siguieron platicando en lo que las chicas se instalaban.

 **Con las chicas**

Paige empezó a guiar a las chicas a donde dormirían, Rex algunas veces se dormía en las plataformas del mástil, así que ella dormiría en el camarote de su hermano, Lana y Nicole compartirían habitación, la habitación de Paige, la pelinegra/azulada saco algunas mantas.

\- Lo siento pero alguien tendrá que dormir aquí- dijo Paige.

\- ¡Pido la cama!- grito Nicole brincando a la cama.

\- Yo tomo eso Paige, tranquila- dijo Lana.

\- Emm, disculpa Lana, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Paige.

\- Claro- dijo Lana acompañando a Paige, Nicole apenas toco la cama se quedo profundamente dormida, Paige camino con Paige por los pasillos.

\- Lana, debo serte honesta, no estuve del todo de acuerdo con Rex con que vinieras, pero dijo que eras médica y que nos ayudaría bastante, mi pregunta es, ¿porque quisiste venir?- dijo Paige.

\- B-bueno, y-yo quise venir, p-para saber, si realmente existían esos lugares- respondió Lana algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Segura de que no fue otra cosa?, no se, quizá mi hermano- dijo Paige jugando con Lana.

\- ¿Q-que?, ¿q-que cosa dices Paige?- dijo Lana sonrojada y Paige estaba sonriendo victoriosa.

\- Tranquila, no le diré a nadie- menciono Paige saliendo del lugar.

\- Espera, ¿que?- dijo Lana confundida.

 **En cubierta**

Rex ya había preparado su hamaca colgando del mástil del barco, Link se fue a dormir en otra hamaca dentro del barco, Rex aun estaba despierto, mirando el cielo que se encontraba lleno de estrellas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su hermana subió hasta el mástil.

\- Hola hermano- dijo Paige.

\- Hola niña, ¿ya todos están acomodados?- pregunto el ojirojo.

\- Todos y cada uno- respondo Paige- oye Rex, entonces, ¿mañana partiremos a buscar "El Observatorio"?- pregunto la menor de los Benkward.

\- No, necesitamos mas gente, buscaremos en alguna parada, buscaremos reclutas, gente fuerte para ayudarnos- menciono Rex.

\- Sabes que piratas siempre serán piratas, no se puede confiar así de fácil- dijo la chica a su hermano.

\- Lo se, pero se reconocer a los que son buenos, confía en mi, deberías irte a dormir, mañana zarpamos con el sol- dijo Rex acomodándose, su hermana bajo del mástil y se fue a dormir, Rex le dio una ultima mirada al océano y cerro los ojos, mañana empezara su viaje , al "Observatorio".

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí se reporta ZarcortFan con otro capitulo de este fic, como ya he dicho, aun no se si pondré un limite a los Oc y hasta ahora tengo 4 Oc y uno ya apareció, Nicole, así que aun hay espacio, espero que este capitulo les guste, agradezco sus reviews el apoyo a pokemaniacrafter, AlexDeOkami, Warrior Eduardo, frank74 y Nicole Kawaii, gracias por el apoyo chicos, los leo luego, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Leviatan de fuego**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, me aparezco con otro capitulo de este fic, agradezco los Oc que me han llegado y sus comentarios, admito que fui algo rápido en cuanto que Lana se uniera, pero en fin, hoy aparezco para entretenerlos, note que notaron que yo había notado como notaban (:v) que Edward Kenway entro a escena, ¿pues adivinen?, el no es el único, aquí entraran mas piratas que solo el gran Edward Kenway,en este capitulo habrá un cameo especial, bueno, disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: El Observatorio**

 **Capitulo 1: Reclutamiento**

* * *

El sol se asomaba en el mar, Rex seguía dormido en una hamaca colgando del mástil, su hermana, por otro lado, se había levantado junto con las chicas, ellas mordieron frescas y cómodas, Rex también pero aveces le gustaba despertarse tarde, sin embargo, a su hermana le molestaba eso.

\- ¡REX!, ¡REX!, ¡Despierta holgazán!- sin éxito de respuesta, la chica subió al mástil y vio a su hermano aun dormido en la hamaca, molesta, Paige tomo una espada y corto un extremo de la hamaca provocando que Rex cayera del mástil gritando y termino por estrellarse en la cubierta.

\- A-auch, Paige, ¿y eso porque?- pregunto su hermano.

\- Porque no despertabas- contesto la chica.

\- Un poco de agua y hubiera bastado- dijo Lana riendo un poco.

\- O tal vez algo de ácido sulfúrico- sugirió Nikki.

\- ¡¿Que?!- dijo Rex asustado.

\- ¿Sabes donde conseguirlo?- pregunto Paige divertida.

\- Conozco a un tipo, pero necesitaremos un reloj de arena, 10 doblones de oro, 2 cabras, una que aprenda a tocar la flauta mientras la otra hace esto * **mueve los dedos** *- dijo Nikki.

\- Hmmm, conozco a un tipo con una cabra- dijo Paige.

\- Genial, y yo se hacer esto * **vuelve a mover los dedos** *- decía Nikki moviendo sus dedos.

\- Chicas, chicas, nadie conseguirá el ácido sulfúrico- dijo Rex algo espantado.

\- Debiste despertar hace media hora- dijo Paige molesta.

\- Si, aun no sabemos donde queda "El Observatorio", necesitamos un mapa- dijo Nikki cruzando sus brazos.

\- Originalmente solo había una persona que sabia la ubicación exacta del observatorio, pero el ya murió, así que la forma de llegar al Observatorio se centran en mercenarios e indicios- dijo Rex tranquilo.

\- ¡¿NO SABES COMO LLEGAR?!- grito Nikki molesta queriendo atacar al peliazul.

\- Nop, pero como le dije a mi hermana, necesitamos mas tripulantes, oigan, ¿y Link?- pregunto Rex buscando al rubio, Paige y Nicole reían nerviosas- chicas, ¿que hicieron?

 **Con Link**

El chico estaba amordazado, amarrado y colgado de cabeza, todo por la pequeña broma de Nicole y Paige, ellas querían hacerle la broma a Rex pero durmió en el mástil, y Link era su victima mas cercana, Rex bajo y se encontró al hyiliano amarrado.

\- Paige, ¿que te he dicho sobre tus bromas?- pregunto Rex regañando a su hermana.

\- Que mientras no sea a ti, no importa- contesto Paige riendo un poco.

\- N-no, que no hagas bromas a los tripulantes- dijo Rex.

\- Nunca me dijiste eso- contesto Paige.

\- Porque nunca tuvimos tripulantes - contesto Rex callando a su hermana.

\- ¿Cual es nuestro rumbo Rex?- pregunto Lana dudosa.

\- Buscaremos reclutas, y solo hay un lugar donde buscarlos- dijo Rex algo resignado.

\- Agh, Tortuga- comento Paige cruzándose de brazos, odiaba ese lugar.

\- Si, Tortuga- contesto Rex resignado, a el también no le gusta ese lugar.

Salieron a cubierta par continuar las labores, los hermanos les habían comentado mas o menos como funcionaba el barco, la cortina de humo y una que otras mejoras, ellos no habían visto el barco mas detalladamente, a simple vista se veía como un bergantin normal, sin embargo, tenia unos grandes detalles que parecían alas de dragón, y en el bauprés ( **esa parte delantera del barco, donde se pone el adorno de sirena** ) tenia un gran adorno que consistía en el cuello y cabeza de un leviatan que tenia el hocico abierto, navegaron por unas horas hasta que finalmente llegaron a Tortuga.

\- Bien, llegamos, es hora de bajar- dijo Lana emocionada.

\- Si, sobre eso, sera mejor que tu te quedes en el barco cuando arribemos- contesto Rex rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Porque?- pregunto la ojivioleta.

\- Pues, digamos que el lugar donde buscaremos reclutas es, un lugar de mala muerte- dijo Rex serio.

\- P-pero-

\- Lo siento Lana, créeme, este lugar no es para niñas tiernas y agradables- dijo Rex aun serio.

\- Pero entonces, ¿porque va Nikki?- pregunto Lana.

\- Ella intento robarnos el barco, de hecho, siento pena por el pobre diablo que se le acerque- dijo Rex, tenia un punto, Nikki a pesar de tener 15 años, asustaba mucho- tranquila Lana, ve a mi camarote, ahí estarás a salvo, volveremos rápido, lo prometo, Link, podrías cuidar la cubierta, así ninguno sabrá que el barco esta indefenso- contesto Rex.

\- Descuida, lo cuidare bien- respondió el rubio.

\- Ok, no tardamos- contesto Paige bajando del barco.

\- Tardaremos unos 30 minutos, máximo una hora- respondió Rex bajando del barco.

 **Con los hermanos**

Ellos entraron a un bar, y como dijo Rex, era un lugar de mala muerte, ebrios por un lado, prostitutas por otro, sip, el peor lugar donde alguien cuerdo quiere estar, rápidamente se sentaron en una mesa mirando el lugar.

\- Y pensar, que buscamos reclutas aquí- dijo Rex bebiendo agua.

\- Lo se, que asco- dijo Paige asqueada, a duras penas se tuvo que levantar a correr la voz sobre el reclutamiento.

Rex se quedo viendo el lugar, había muchas personas, incluso capitanes de barcos, uno en especial le llamo la atención, ya lo conocía, pero solo en rumores y sus hazañas de escape, sigilosamente siguió a aquel pirata, no fue dificil encontrarlo, se metió a la zona donde se guarda todo el ron y demás.

\- ¿Sabia que vendrías aquí?- contesto el pirata sorprendiendo a Rex.

\- ¿Como supiste que te seguía?- pregunto Rex, el pirata volteo sonriendo divertido.

\- ¿Que otro capitán en estas aguas tiene el pelo azul y ojos rojos?, hasta dan miedo viéndolos de cerca- dijo el tipo alejándose un poco- sabia que me seguirías- contesto el pirata- entonces, Rex Benkward, es pirata, y a la vez no lo es, es algo confuso, ¿no lo crees?- dijo el sujeto caminando alrededor del peliazul.

\- No soy pirata, solo, soy un justiciero, un vigilante, solo busco lo mejor para los que no tienen mucho- contesto Rex serio.

\- Ok, eso es bueno, pero los demás es como te ven, un pirata- contesto el tipo.

\- No me importa lo que piensen los demás- dijo Rex.

\- Deberías, porque no importa lo que tu pienses, si no decides quien decides ser, todos irán contra ti, piratas y soldados, decide de una vez Rex- contesto el tipo tranquilo.

\- No es fácil pensar en eso, a ti parece no importarte tus amigos- dijo Rex cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso no es cierto, yo cuido a mi tripulación- contesto el otro.

\- Vamos Jack, no te conocen por ser, valiente- dijo Rex sonriendo debajo de su cubre-bocas.

\- Cierto, la valentía no es mi fuerte, juego sucio, se me reconoce por eso- contesto el conocido como Jack.

\- Es lo que nos diferencia, bien, te veré en algún otro momento, señor Jack Sparrow- dijo Rex en forme de burla.

\- Capitán, Jack Sparrow- contesto Jack quedándose cerca de los barriles de ron.

 **Con Paige**

La chica se encontraba sentada sobre una silla y delante de ella una mesa con una fila de personas que querían enlistarse.

\- Dime ¿porque te quieres unir al Leviatan de Fuego?- pregunto la chica seria.

\- Es uno de los barcos mas conocidos del mar, para mi seria un honor formar parte de la tripulación de ese barco- contesto un tipo muy emocionado.

\- ¿Habilidades?- pregunto Paige.

\- Pues, mis manos son rápidas, se moverme bien bajo presión- dijo el tipo mostrandole la pluma que se supone Paige tenia en sus manos, la chica abrió los ojos confundida, miro su mano y no tenia su pluma.

\- De acuerdo, bienvenido, pon tu firma- contesto la chica siguiendo con la fila- Nombre- dijo la chica.

\- Soy Josh- contesto un chico de 20 años, con pelo largo y rojo, hasta los hombros y despeinado, sus ojos eran de color miel, vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca, debajo de un saco negro abierto y pantalón negro, con un cinturón de cuero con dos fundas para pistolas, zapatillas de vestir negras puntiagudas. Un anillo en el dedo anular derecho. Ademas de un sombrero de pirata rojo, lo usa un poco inclinado a modo de cubrirle el ojo derecho, veía demasiado arreglado para ser un pirata.

\- De acuerdo, Josh, ¿porque te quieres unir al Leviatan de Fuego?- pregunto Paige escribiendo.

\- Porque perdí una apuesta y, digo digo, porque soy un aventurero, me encanta recorrer muchos lugares alrededor del mundo- contesto el chico riendo nervioso.

\- Hmmm, ¿que habilidades tienes?- pregunto la chica.

\- Pues, soy muy buen navegador, tengo habilidades mayores a las de un espadachín entandar y, tengo algunas cartas de navegación y mapas - dijo el chico mostrando algunos mapas.

\- Ok, aun no estoy muy segura- en ese momento Rex se sienta a su lado- hola Rex- dijo su hermana.

\- ¿Como vas?- pregunto el peliazul.

\- Este chico tiene mapas y cartas de navegación- dijo Paige señalando a Josh.

\- Waow, que bien, pero la lealtad es muy exigente con nosotros amigo, una traición sera pagada con el exilio del barco, no importa donde nos encontremos- contesto Rex serio.

\- Acepto sus términos- contesto el pelirrojo.

\- Que así sea, bienvenido al Leviatan de Fuego- dijo Rex al chico- pon tu firma- finalizo el peliazul.

Con Nicole

La chica ya había molido a golpes a varios tipos que querían sobrepasarse con ella, aun así, eran ebrios, osea, eran victimas de Nicole, estaba tranquila tomando su delicioso juguito de naranja ( **Jejejeje, tenia que ponerlo** ), cuando otro tipo que no se veía tan ebrio se sentó a lado de ella.

\- Hola linda, ¿gustas un trago?- pregunto el tipo.

\- Tengo 15- respondió Nikki.

\- Adiós- respondió el tipo alejándose, sin duda, era el mas cuerdo de los que se habia encontrado.

\- Jejejeje, eso fue divertido, ahora, golpeare a otro imbécil en 3, 2, 1 - otro ebrio se le acerco.

\- Hola linda, * **eep** *, ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo el ebrio.

\- Muy bien, me harte- dijo la chica molesta tomando al ebrio por el cuello, dirijiendose a una ventan y bajo la mirada atonita de todos, la chica lo arrojo a la ventana destruyendola y sacando al pobre diablo que se atrevio a coquetearle- ¿Quien sigue?- dijo Nicole molesta

 **Con Link**

Tal como había dicho Rex, algunos ebrios intentaban subir al barco, Link no pudo razonar así que uso la fuerza y literalmente hablando los saco a patadas del barco.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Rex no quiso que Lana bajara- dijo el rubio molesto, eran muchos los ebrios los que subían constantemente, algunos eran ladrones, otro intento lo mismo- Ay vamos amigo, si sabes lo que te conviene abandonaras este barco por las buenas, el dueño se podría molestar- dijo el rubio frustrado.

\- Solo dame todo lo que sea de valor, y tal vez lo considere- dijo el ladrón con sonrisa sádica.

\- Lo siento pero no trabajo así- dijo Link desenvainando su espada.

El ladrón empezó a atacar a Link, el rubio se cubrió con la espada, resistiendo la fuerza del ladrón, finalmente lo empujo queriéndoselo quitar de encima, Link corrió hacia el e intento un tajo vertical, el ladrón lo esquivo hacia un lado, dándole un rodillazo a Link en el estomago, Link perdió algo de aire, el ladrón se preparo a cortar la cabeza de Link pero el coloco su espada detrás de el para evitar la del contrario, se deslizo derribando al malhechor, el rubio se levanto rápidamente al igual que el ladrón, chocaron espadas por todo el barco, Link lo guió hasta el bauprés, pero en la posición errónea, Link estaba en la punto del bauprés, en un movimiento rápido corrió hacia el ladrón y salto afuera del bauprés confundiendo al ladrón, pero lo que hizo Link fue sujetarse el extremo para engañar al ladrón, aterrizar atrás de el y patearlo afuera del barco tirándolo al agua.

\- Te lo dije amigo, yo no trabajo así- contesto Link guardando su espada.

 **Con Lana**

La chica se quedo en el camarote porque Rex se lo dijo, que ese lugar no era apropiado para ella, se quedo en el camarote viéndolo, la cama, escritorio, algunos mapas de lugares que recorrieron, Lana encontró una foto de Rex con su hermana, visiblemente mas jóvenes, junto a una mujer peliazul y un señor pelinegro, Lana miro la foto sonriendo con ternura, no podía salir, pero la ventana del camarote pudo ver la "ciudad", se veía desde lejos que efectivamente era un lugar de mala muerte, un tipo se cayo del muelle de lo ebrio que estaba, se veía que ella no aguantaría 5 minutos sin gritar de pánico.

\- Vaya, creo que Rex tenia razón con lo de no ir, me da miedo ese lugar, como alguien como Nicole lo soporta- dijo Lana mirando la ventana hasta que vio como Nicole tiraba a un tipo fuera del bar a través de la ventana molesta- Oh, ahora lo entiendo- dijo Lana alejándose de la ventana.

Momentos mas tarde llego Rex y su hermana llegaron con algunos cuantos tripulantes, entre ellos el chico llamado Josh, algunas chicas piratas y demás, Link se acerco sudando un poco.

\- Link, ¿que te paso?- pregunto Rex.

\- Algunos ebrios, otros ladrones, tranquilo, no pasaron de la cubierta- contesto el rubio sonriendo un poco.

\- gracias viejo, bueno, debemos irnos, leven anclas- dijo Rex diciéndole a uno de los tripulantes nuevos.

\- Muy bien señoritas, izad la bandera- dijo Paige mientras una chica izaba la bandera.

Rex fue al timón para dar vuelta al barco y zarpar, cuando salieron de las costas de Tortuga, Rex bajo a ver a los reclutas, las hamacas estaban listas, todos se encontraban preparándose.

\- Muy bien gente, les doy la bienvenida al Leviatan de Fuego, mañana les contare sobre los distintos objetivos de nuestra travesía, los que no se sientan preparados, abarcaremos en una costa poblada si no desea acompañarnos, descansen marineros, los veré en la mañana- dijo Rex retirándose a cubierta con Paige.

\- Hola hermano, ¿los reclutas están listos?- pregunto Paige.

\- Si, mañana les contaremos nuestros objetivos, tu también deberías descansar- sugirió el peliazul a su hermana.

\- Si, fue un día largo- dijo Paige retirándose a sus aposentos.

\- Nicole- llamo Rex a la mechimorada.

\- Si, ¿que pasa?- pregunto la chica.

\- Escucha, se lo que hiciste en ese bar, tienes agallas para enfrentarte a lo que sea- dijo Rex.

\- Es un don- contesto la chica.

\- Jeje, bueno, descansa pequeña, mañana sera un largo día- contesto Rex entrando a su camarote encontrando a Lana dormida la ventana ( **Son de esas que tienen un espacio para sentarse** ), Rex al verla se asusto, se olvido que dejo a Lana en el camarote- Rayos, me olvide de ella, debo hablarle a Paige- rápidamente el chico fue con su hermana- Paige- dijo Rex entrando al cuarto de su hermana, la chica traía aun puesta su ropa.

\- ¿Que paso hermano?- pregunto la chica acomodándose el pelo.

\- Olvide que Lana estaba en el camarote, ayúdame a llevarla a dormir- dijo Rex, su hermana bufo, después de llevar a Lana a una hamaca en la parte de las chicas ( **Son como unas 5 chicas, con Nicole y Lana son 7, y si, ellas tienen una parte del barco para ellas, no iban a cambiarse donde habían chicos** ), cuando finalmente acostaron a Lana, ambos hermanos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente

El sol había salido, Rex ya estaba despierto, y su tripulación también, todos estaban haciendo sus labores, Rex les llamo la atención un poco.

\- Buenos días marineros, espero que hallan descansado anoche, ya que hoy les revelare nuestro primer objetivos, es poco conocido por los humanos, un lugar donde se puede rastrear a una persona con solo una gota de su sangre, damas y caballeros, nuestro primer objetivo, es "El Observatorio"- dijo Rex escuchando murmuros en sus tripulantes, una chica tomo la palabra.

\- ¿Que es lo que nos espera en ese "Observatorio"?- pregunto la chica recargada en el borde del barco.

\- Me alegra que lo preguntes, según la leyenda, "El Observatorio" contiene tesoros dentro de el, ademas del dispositivo de rastreo- dijo Rex respondiendo la pregunta de esa chica.

\- ¿Y que peligros nos esperan?- volvió a decir la chica, en ese momento, Josh levanto la mano.

\- Si me permite capitán, yo se, el camino al "Observatorio" en realidad es generalmente tranquilo, el mayor peligro, y el mas improbable, es que seamos atacados por un monstruo marino, como el Kraken o en el menor de los casos, solo tiburones- contesto el pelirrojo.

\- Gracias amigo, pero aun así, ¿cual es la probabilidad de que nos enfrentemos al Kraken?- pregunto Rex.

\- Como 6% de probabilidades- contesto Josh.

\- Gracias, emm- Rex no sabia como se llamaba el chico.

\- Soy Joshua Colt, pero prefiero solo Josh- contesto el ojimiel.

\- Bien, aun si fueran sirenas no serian problema, pero estén atentos, lo ultimo que quiero son bajas- contesto Rex.

\- ¡Si Capitán!- contestaron los tripulantes, Rex fue con Joshua.

\- Oye, Josh, ¿como sabias lo del "Observatorio"?- pregunto Rex.

\- Pues, vera, Capitán, he conseguido estos mapas, y también las cartas de navegación, ademas, lo del Kraken, eso me pone nervioso- contesto Josh.

\- No te negare que a mi también amigo, pero, aun así, quiero cuidar a esta gente, ademas, si se aparece, le haré saber porque este navío se llama "El Leviatan de Fuego"- dijo Rex viendo el mar.

\- Me muero por saber- dijo Josh frotando sus manos, cuando Rex se fue vio el mar- lo que sea que busquemos en "El Observatorio", debe ayudarme para resguardarlo a mi herederos- dijo para si mismo el pelirrojo.

 **Mas tarde**

Rex seguía navegando hasta que Lana se les acerco.

\- Oh, hola Lana, veo que ya despertaste- dijo Rex en el timón.

\- Ay, ¿cuanto tiempo dormí?- pregunto la hechicera.

\- Viendo el sol, el clima, el viento, deduzco que son las 3 de la tarde- contesto Rex.

\- ¡¿Que?!, ¡las 3!, nunca he dormido tanto- dijo Lana asustada.

\- Hey tranquila, todos necesitamos dormir mucho, es bueno para el cuerpo- contesto Rex.

\- ¿Eso incluye que tu hermana te tire del mástil?- pregunto Lana cruzándose de brazos sonriendo.

\- Pues, si- contesto Rex sorprendiendo a Lana- ¿has tenido noticias sobre Hyrule?, ya sabes, con tu, "habilidad"- dijo Rex susrrandole a Lana.

\- No mucho, Zelda dice que el reino esta tranquilo, y que, "ella" no ha atacado- dijo Lana.

\- ¿"Ella"?- pregunto Rex.

\- Larga historia- respondió Lana algo apenada.

\- Ok, tranquila, por el momento. . . Oh Dios santo- dijo Rex sorprendido.

\- ¿Que suce. . Oh Diosas- dijo Lana igual que Rex.

Ambos vieron como un navío de guerra desconocido ardía en llamas, todo, y en la cima del mástil mas alto, se veía una silueta, Rex saco su telescopio y miro a una chica en la cima del mástil, riendo y admirando las llamas que consumían el barco, o lo que quedaba de el.

\- Hay alguien en el barco, preparen el bote- dijo Rex guardando su telescopio, los demás prepararon el bote, Rex vio como el mástil mayor del navío de guerra, donde estaba la chica se partía, la chica se sostuvo y luego saltó del mástil al agua cayendo en un clavado perfecto, la chica salio a la superficie donde Rex la esperaba en el barco- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Rex.

\- ¿Tu que crees?- pregunto la chica con sarcasmo, Rex rió un poco ayudando a la chica, subieron al bote y después al barco, Rex pudo ver mejor a la chica, era una chica de unos 19 años, ojos rojos, pelo plateado hasta la espalda, estatura alta, bien desarrollada, portaba una chaqueta estilo pirata negra, camisa blanca, pantalón y botas negras, a demás de usar un típico gorro pirata; a simple vista se notaba que era rebelde.

\- Bienvenida al Leviatan de Fuego amiga- contesto Rex subiendo al barco.

\- Uh, ¿Leviatan de Fuego?, interesante, ¿porque lo llamaste así?, es un Leviatan, no debería ser, ya sabes, ¿de agua?- dijo la chica algo interesada.

\- Je, bueno, me gusta la ironía- contesto Rex- ¿que hacías en un navío de guerra en llamas?- pregunto Rex confundido.

\- Sobreviviendo, soy pirata así que ya te imaginaras porque estaba ahí- dijo la chica bufando un poco.

\- ¿Como sobreviviste al incendio?- pregunto Paige dudosa.

\- Yo lo inicie, fue fácil, lo dificil fue averiguar como hacerlo- contesto la peliplateada tranquila.

\- Eh eh eh, para para para, tu, ¿iniciaste el fuego?, ¿apropósito?- pregunto Rex confundido.

\- Así es, no me arrepiento, unos intentaron pasarse de la linea, MI linea, pensé en apoderarme del barco, pero, no soy de esas- dijo la chica molesta.

\- Ok, pues, de paso te digo que aquí no hay de esos, así que no veo el motivo de que quemes mi barco- contesto Rex calmando a la chica.

\- ¿Estoy dentro?- pregunto la ojiroja confundida.

\- Solo si quieres, sino, te dejaremos desembarcar en alguna costa- contesto Rex calmado, finalmente se retiro al timón- esa chica es un misterio, uno que no me gustaría resolver- dijo Rex para si mismo.

\- Ok emm, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Paige dudosa.

\- Soy Lucy, Lucy Ignis- respondió la peliplateada.

\- Paige Benkward, Primer Oficial- contesto Paige.

\- ¿Una chica siendo la segunda al mando?, genial- contesto Lucy viendo a Paige.

\- Entonces, ¿te nos unes?- pregunto la ojiamarilla a Lucy.

\- Me gustaría, al menos no sería la única chica, pero aun no estoy segura- dijo Lucy pensando.

\- El área de chicas es separada de la de los chicos- dijo Paige.

\- ¿Donde firmo?- contesto Lucy convencida.

 **Mas tarde**

Ahora que Lucy se unió a la tripulación, Paige fue a hablar con su hermano.

\- Rex, Rex ¿estas aquí?- pregunto Paige entrando al camarote de su hermano.

\- Hola Paige, ¿que pasa?- pregunto Rex viendo unos mapas.

\- Nada, coloque a Lucy en el carajo ( **Es la parte del barco donde se pone el vigía, ¿quien pensó diferente?** ), en fin, solo quería saber el rumbo que tomaremos- dijo Paige con las manos en su cintura.

\- Pues, viendo este mapa, seguiremos de manera recta, sin desvíos, a unos 3 días de aquí se encontraran una serie de islas pequeñas, los pasajes son muy estrechos, tendremos que rodearlas, ojala y no estemos en el 6% de probabilidades de encontrarnos al Kraken- contesto Rex recordando lo que Josh dijo.

\- Si, esperemos lo mejor, ven, no debes estar encerrado- dijo Paige sacando a su hermano de su camarote saliendo a la cubierta.

\- Muy bien gente, tendremos unos 3 días tranquilos en rumbo recto, pero eso no garantiza que alguien se acerque a atacarnos, ya sean piratas y guardias de un reino cualquiera, los quiero atentos y-

\- ¡HEY, Capitán!, ¡Tenemos compañía!- grito Lucy señalando otro navío de guerra que se acercaba- ¿atacaremos?- pregunto la peliplateada confundida.

\- No, esperen, Paige, prepara la cortina de humo, Link, ve al bauprés a darles a entender que somos inofensivos, Lucy, no dispares- dijo Rex dándole las ordenes a los mencionados- los demás, plieguen las velas- dijo Rex, los demás hicieron lo que les dijo.

Paige bajo a la parte profunda del barco nuevamente hacia la maquina que generaba la cortina de humo.

\- Estoy lista Rex, da la orden- contesto Paige en unos tubos que conectaban cerca del timón donde se encontraba Rex, el peliazul la escucho.

\- Espera- dijo Rex viendo el navío que se acercaba cada vez mas hasta estar casi pegados, de ahí se vio al capitán de aquel navío, se veía claramente de un reino, pero tenía una sonrisa arrogante, eso le dio mala espina a Rex.

\- ¿Rex?- dijo Paige algo asustada.

\- Espera- volvió a decir Rex cuando vio como el capitán se acercaba al borde del navío de guerra.

\- Mira que tenemos aquí, piratas- contesto el capitán arrogante.

\- No somos piratas, somos exploradores- contesto Rex tranquilo.

\- Si claro- respondió el capitán riendo, en ese momento vino Link.

\- Es cierto, somo exploradores enviados por su majestad la princesa Zelda de Hyrule- dijo Link serio.

\- HA, si claro, la princesa Zelda, lo creeré cuando lo vea- dijo el capitán riendo, Link saco debajo de su playera un dige con el símbolo de la princesa que consistía en tres triángulos que formaba un triangulo mas grande.

\- ¿Así o mas claro?- contesto Link sonriendo callando al capitán.

\- Bien, claramente vienen en nombre de la princesa, los dejaremos ir- dijo el capitán arrogante- aunque, habar una cuota- contesto el capitán.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- grito Rex enojado- ¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Rex molesto, el capitán camino mirando el bauprés de Rex.

\- Ese adorno, se vería bien en mi barco- contesto el tipo con ambición.

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡olvídalo!, nadie toca ninguna parte de MI barco- contesto Rex molesto- ¿quien es el pirata ahora?- dijo Rex poniéndose su cubre-bocas.

\- ¡Sera MI barco ahora!, y no dejare que un mocoso me impida tomarlo- contesto el capitán molesto.

\- ¡Rex!- grito Paige.

\- ¡Ahora!- dijo Rex, Paige encendió la maquina dejando salir la cortina de humo- algo que debes saber de mi imbécil- dijo Rex saltando hacia el navío de guerra- un capitán no roba, solo recupera- contesto Rex antes de que los tripulantes del Leviatan de Fuego abordaran el navío de guerra para iniciar un combate, Rex peleaba con el capitán de aquel inmenso barco mientras la cortina de humo cubría tanto al Leviatan, como al navío de guerra, favoreciendo a Rex, quien podía moverse libremente a pesar de la visión limitada, los hombres y mujeres de Rex atacaba con fiereza y decisión, Rex seguía pelando con el capitán del barco.

\- Eres un estúpido niñato, no puedes con nosotros, somos mas- dijo el capitán.

\- Siempre tengo un plan de respaldo- contesto Rex agachándose antes de que un soldado enemigo lo golpeara, ahora eran 2 contra 1.

Rex se preparo cuando Lucy salio del humo balanceándose en una cuerda hasta soltarse sobre el soldado haciéndole una hurracarrana y cayendo de pie, saco dos espadas y se preparo, 2 soldados la atacaron pero se cubrió con sus espadas, cuando los soldados hacían fuerza y la chica también, Lucy se hizo atrás dejando que la fuerza del enemigo los desequilibrara, rápidamente Lucy puso su bota en la cabeza del soldado y lo piso, enterrando su cabeza en el barco, la peliplateada continuo con una muy fuerte patada al otro soldado dándole ahora ventaja a la ojiroja, el soldado se levanto para dar un tajo horizontal, pero Lucy se cubrió, alzo la espada del soldado y le dio dos estocadas en el pecho matándolo, Lucy saco sus espadas y ataco a otro soldado mas alto y robusto, de un solo golpe despojo a la chica de una de sus espadas, el soldado preparo su hacha de combate e hizo un tajo vertical que Lucy esquivo de manera efectiva, la chica tomo su espada, corrió hacia el sujeto, se deslizo debajo de él dando un tajo a su pierna lastimandolo gravemente, cuando el soldado se arrodillo, Lucy saco una pistola y le disparo en la cabeza, la chica continuo peleando cuando un soldado intento atacarla por la espalda, pero Nicole le disparo salvando a Lucy, la mechimorada saco su espada y gracias a su tamaño, agilidad y rapidez, pasaba sobre los demás soldados siendo demasiado escurridiza, un soldado intento atacarla con su espada pero Nicole lo bloqueo, torció un poco el brazo del soldado, paso por debajo de el, encajo su espada en la espalda del soldado y le disparo a otro a la vez, Nicole recargo su arma mientras se dirigía al mástil mayo del navío, subiendo hacia la verga de este ( **Son los palos de madera del mástil que sostiene la vela, no sean malpensados ¬¬** ), Nicole fue seguida por otros piratas, comenzando una pelea en la verga ( **el palo que esta unido al mástil ¬¬** ), Nicole hacia trampa, disparaba cerca de los pies para que los enemigos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran, ya se acercaban mas y Nicole estaba en la orilla, la chica saltó y a plena altura fue atrapada por Paige que iba en una cuerda rescatándola, Nicole disparó a varios enemigos en el trayecto con Paige incluso tiro a un tipo del barco; Joshua, el pelirrojo peleaba con mucha destreza, acertaba en todo, mientras peleaba con un soldado, este intento dar un tajo vertical que Josh esquivo y luego piso la espada con su pie impidiendo al soldado sacarla, Josh saco una moneda.

\- ¿Cara o cruz?- pregunto el chico antes de lanzar su moneda al aire- pido cruz- dijo el chico para luego atrapar la moneda- Oh, mira, salió cruz- contesto el pelirrojo antes de darle un rodillazo al soldado tirándolo al suelo, un compañero suyo ayudo a Josh a darle impulso para saltar una gran altura y luego pisotear a su enemigo, literalmente hablando, le dio dos patadas canguro derrotando al soldado, y probablemente dejandole unas cuantas costillas rotas- la suerte me favoreció esta vez- respondio el chico con una sonrisa confiada.

El combate seguía mientras Josh ahora peleaba contra 2 soldados, volvió a lanzar su moneda al aire distrayendo a los soldados mientras daba una estocada a uno y una patada al otro que cayó cerca de unos barriles de pólvora, Josh saco su pistola y disparo a los barriles provocando que explotaran, Rex por otro lado, seguía peleando con el capitán de ese navío, el tipo tenia una gran habilidad, ademas de que jugaba sucio, en un momento, le lanzo a Rex pólvora en los ojos, y cuando iba a darle el golpe final un poderosos ataque lo lanzo varios metros atrás, era Lana, apareció entre la cortina de humo justo a tiempo con un ataque mágico, Rex al verla se asusto.

\- ¡Lana!, ¿porque hiciste eso?, alguien pudo verte- respondió Rex tallándose los ojos.

\- Era eso o que la tripulación se quedara sin capitán- respondió la joven hechicera con las manos en su cintura.

\- Gracias, pero debemos irnos, estos bastardos sabrán por que se llama "El Leviatan de Fuego"- respondió Rex- ¡Tengo un plan!, ¡todos al barco, YA!- grito Rex a su tripulación, estos le obedecieron, mientras Paige giraba el barco, Rex seguía haciendo tiempo.

\- ¡Rex esta listo!- grito Paige a su hermano mientras Rex seguía en el barco, este sonrió debajo de su cubre-bocas.

\- E-esto, aun no acabe imbécil- respondio el capitán del navío de guerra.

\- Ahora veras porque se llama "El Leviatan de Fuego", y un Leviatan, es algo con lo que no te quieres meter- dijo Rex antes de saltar al bauprés de su barco- ¡Paige!- grito Rex a su hermana- Fuego- dijo Rex apuntando con su espada al navío de guerra, Paige movió una palanca oculta y del hocico del adorno del Leviatan, salio una enorme llamarada de fuego iba dirigida a ese navío, el fuego penetro el barco hasta las reservas de pólvora, provocando que todo el barco estallara, bajo la mirada atónita de los tripulantes, menos de Paige y Rex, el peliazul guardo su espada y se dirigió al timón, llegando con su hermana, al llegar con ella la abrazo, esta le correspondió- No creí que volvería a usar eso- dijo Rex sentándose en el suelo algo agitado.

\- Lo hiciste por el bien de la tripulación- contesto Paige viendo a su hermano, en ese momento llego Nicole.

\- Capitán, ¿como estas?- pregunto la chica arrodillándose a la altura de Rex.

\- Estoy bien Nicole, solo algo cansado, debo descansar, ustedes también deberían- contesto Rex levantandose, ahora llegaron Josh y Lucy.

\- ¡Capitán!- gritaron ambos.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Josh.

\- Fue épico- contesto Lucy- nunca vi algo parecido, fue, fue, asombroso- dijo la peliplateada emocionada.

\- Conque eso es a lo que te referías con lo de porque "El Leviatan de Fuego", increíble, eso es asombroso- respondió el pelirrojo emocionado.

\- Je, gracias chicos, pero, debemos irnos lo antes posible de aquí, desplieguen las velas- dijo Rex para salir de ese lugar alejándose lo mas que se podía.

 **En la noche**

Todos estaban dormidos, excepto Rex, seguía pensando, esos tipos eran de un reino al parecer poderoso por el equipo que tenían, y habían hundido y asesinado a una flota, corrupta, pero al final del día pertenecían a ese reino, Link se le acerco.

\- ¿Estas bien Rex?- pregunto Link a su capitán.

\- Si, solo pensaba en esa flota, hicimos estallar un navío de guerra, eso nos meterá en muchos problemas- dijo Rex viendo su espada desenfundada.

\- Rex, hiciste lo correcto al enfrentarte con ese navío, sabías que no querían solo el adorno de Leviatan, llegue a notar como varios soldados se le quedaban viendo a las chicas, sabía que sucedería si cedías, asi que te apoyo en tu decisión, hiciste lo correcto- dijo Link tranquilo, ademas, si no los matabas tu, los mataría "El Kraken"- dijo Link eso ultimo como una broma.

\- Jejeje, si, solo que te recomiendo que no juegues con esos nombres, realmente no quieres meterte con esas bestias, en el peor de los casos, nos enfrentaríamos a un Leviatan real, eso sería una muerte segura para todos y eso es lo que no quiero- dijo Rex serio.

\- Estos hombres son leales, darían la vida por ti, después de que tu casi morías por lograr que llegaran a salvo al barco, para ellos eres un líder, y también es un honor formar de este barco, y de su capitán- menciono Link sonriendo- venga, mañana nos espera otro día- dijo Link yéndose a dormir, Rex fue a su camarote.

 **Con Lana**

La joven hechicera se encontraba con una bola de cristal con la que mantenía comunicación con la princesa Zelda, Lana le contó todo, desde su primer día, los tripulantes, la pelea de hace unos momentos y el arma que usaron los hermanos Benkward.

\- ¡¿Un adorno de Leviatan que lanzaba fuego?!, que irónico- dijo Zelda divertida.

\- Zelda, no lo viste, admito que si es irónico, pero, Rex se veía decidido en acabar con ese barco, no solo por el adorno, sino por lo que le podía pasar a su gente, dio su vida por su tripulación, casi moría- respondió Lana recordando la pelea.

\- Eso es lo que un capitán hace Lana, ve primero por la seguridad de su tripulación antes que la suya- respondí la joven rubia.

\- Por cierto Zelda, ¿"ella" aun no se aparece?- pregunto Lana.

\- Afortunadamente no, te haremos saber en caso de que la interceptemos- dijo Zelda.

\- Pero me busca a mi, si va a Hyrule y no estoy ahí, no se que te hara- dijo Lana preocupada.

\- Lana, a pesar de que si lo haría, al final te buscara, a ti y a Link, descuida, estoy segura de que no se aparecerá por aquí- contesto Zelda calmando un poco a la hechicera..

\- Ojala, bueno Zelda, me debo de ir, nos vemos mañana- se despido Lana.

\- Adiós Lana, cuídate- dijo Zelda antes de que se cortara la comunicación, la hechicera salió hacia la cubierta recargandose en el borde mirando el mar.

\- ¿Donde estas?, ¿porque no olvidas tu obsesión hacia mi?, ¿porque quieres destruirme?- pensaba Lana en voz alta.

\- ¿Quien quiere destruirte?- pregunto Paige apareciendo detrás de Lana asustandola.

\- Ahh, oh, h-hola Paige, ¿qu-que haces aquí?- preguntaba Lana nerviosa.

\- Responde, ¿quien te quiere destruir?- dijo Paige seria.

\- B-bueno, yo- Lana no decía Lana.

\- Sabes que la confianza es indispensable en este barco, habla- Paige insistía con una mirada intimidadora.

\- D-de acuerdo, hablare, veras, y-yo, tengo una hermana, pero ella, me odia a muerte, sigo sin entender los motivos, ella siempre me desprecio de pequeña, me maltrataba, pero seguí adelante, pero ahora su odio excede los límites, me quiere muerta a toda costa- dijo Lana contándole a Paige todo.

\- ¿Sin motivo aparente?- pregunto Paige.

\- Tal vez el hecho de que yo era, ¿como decirlo?, "amada" por nuestro pueblo, supongo que es por envidia- contesto Lana.

\- La envidia es muy mala, hasta al punto de matar a tu propia sangre, vaya, l-lo siento, no debí preguntar- dijo Paige algo apenada.

\- Tranquila, merecías saberlo, confió en ti- contesto Lana sonriendo, ambas se fueron finalmente a dormir.

* * *

 **Hola gente, ¿como han estado?, ahora que van empezando las vacaciones decidí que me pondría mas tiempo en mis historias ahora que al parecer no saldré de vacaciones ;-; pero en fin, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ahora, un aviso para Warrior Eduardo, tranquilo amigo, tu Oc ya lo acepte, solo que ahorita no sabia como ponerlo, pero descuida, el ya esta dentro de esta historia, también el de AD, ese también lo acepte así que no te preocupes; AlexDeOkami, tranquilo viejo, aun hay espacio para tu Oc, estaré esperándolo, ademas, ¿notaron el breve cameo de Jack?, pues de paso les digo que esa no sera la ultima vez que lo verán, y de hecho el no es el único, buscare cada personaje pirata, ya sea histórico, del mundo de los videojuegos o del mundo de las películas, como sea, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, creo que por el momento es todo, los leo en el próximo capitulo, o cuando actualice Armaggedon Dimensional, o lo que pase primero, bueno, los veo en la otra bucaneros, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Leviatan de fuego**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que me hayan extrañado porque he vuelto de mi viaje, realmente me encanto la Ciudad de México, realmente hermosa esa ciudad, hora si no tengo mucho que decir, empecemos con el capitulo. Una nota, el camino al Observatorio es relativamente muy corto, ahora que puedo pensar mejor, probablemente aquí acabaría el episodio del Observatorio, aunque, tengo un lugar mítico que de seguro ustedes van a preferir, sin mas, que empiece el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: El Observatorio**

 **Capitulo 2: Nueva enemiga**

* * *

 **En el Leviatan**

La tripulación del Leviatan se encontraba realizando sus labores en la borda, mientras Rex estaba en el timón guiando el barco, su hermana Paige se encontraba sobre el mástil mayor, arriba del carajo donde estaba Lucy.

\- ¿Nada aún?- pregunto la peliplateada con un telescopio.

\- No, aun nada, solo agua, algunas islas pequeñas y oh, un jaguar peleando con otro en esa isla de allá, jajajaja- rió Paige divertida, Lucy miro con su telescopio hacia la misma dirección de Paige.

\- Emmm, Paige, esos jaguares no están peleando- contesto Lucy viendo por el telescopio, Paige solo sudo un poco y dejo de mirar con un pequeño tic en su ojo.

\- Gh, gh, ew, que asco- dijo Paige asqueada.

\- Jajajajajaja, debiste ver tu cara, el ver a esos 2 jaguares "jugando", jajajaja- la ojiroja seguía riéndose.

 **Con Lana**

La joven hechicera se encontraba dentro del barco, en un pequeño cuarto, con su bola de cristal, Rex había inventado la excusa de que en un ambiente apartado y tranquilo podría trabajar mejor sus métodos medicinales, la verdad es que usaba ese cuarto para contactarse con la princesa Zelda.

\- Por el momento no hay rastro de ella Lana, deja de preocuparte tanto- dijo la princesa al otro lado de la linea.

\- Lo siento Zelda, pero no sabes de lo que es capaz Cia de hacer para dar con mi paradero- contesto la peliceleste muy preocupada.

\- Tranquila, tu dedícate a tu expedición hacia "El Observatorio", a mi déjame a esa bruja- respondió Zelda decidida.

\- De acuerdo, te daré detalles mas adelante, Lana fuera- dijo Lana cortando la comunicación de su ola de cristal.

 **Con Rex**

El chico disfrutaba mucho como el viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo al Leviatan, mientras sus hombres trabajaban, dejo uno a cargo del timón mientras iba con Josh.

\- ¿Como vamos?- pregunto el capitán del barco.

\- Debemos seguir este rumbos, si las corrientes de aire no cambian, deberíamos ver las series de manantiales en unos momentos- contesto Josh con los mapas a mano.

\- Genial, a este paso y sin contratiempos, llegaremos al Observatorio pronto- contesto Rex viendo los mapas.

\- Después del Observatorio, seguiremos por un premio mas grande, ¿que tal, "La Fuente de la Juventud"?- sugirió el capitán.

\- Uno de los lugares mas misteriosos y mas buscados desde hace miles de años- dijo Josh sonriendo- Suerte que tengo algunos mapas donde podemos dar con su paradero- dijo el chico sonriendo.

\- Perfecto, por el momento "El Observatorio" es nuestro objetivo- dijo Rex paseándose por la cubierta de su barco, una chica se le acerco.

\- Capitán, debe ver esto- comento la chica llamando a Rex.

\- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto el peliazul.

\- Los cañones, estuve checandolos esta mañana, y aunque su velocidad es mucha, le falta potencia, así que instale esto- comento la chica mostrandole una pequeña flama que estaba encendida cerca del cañón.

\- ¿Que hace?- pregunto Rex.

\- Funciona como un lanza-llamas, cuando disparé, la bala de cañón bañada en grasa de ballena saldrá disparada hacia el enemigo completamente en llamas- finalizo la chica sonriendo.

\- Que gran idea, buen trabajo emmm-

\- Mi nombre es Marysa capitán- dijo la chica que tenían 18 años, de tez pálida y ojos rosados, pelo negro hasta la mitad de su espalda atado en una trenza francesa, su ropa consistía en una blusa de manga larga holgada corta dejando su abdomen al descubierto, pantalones negros ajustados y botas marrones por debajo de las rodillas.

\- Gracias, entonces, buen trabajo Marysa- dijo Rex volviendo a lo suyo, mientras navegaban, fue con Josh.

\- ¿Como vamos?- pregunto Rex.

\- Debemos seguir este camino, hay un pueblo cercano, a unos 20 minutos de tiempo después de ese pueblo, seguiremos siguiendo las corrientes actuales, no creo que haya problemas hasta llegar al Observatorio-dijo el pelirrojo viendo sus mapas.

\- Buen trabajo, esperemos y no halla contratiempos- comento Rex con el muchacho hasta que vio a unas aves alejarse, volteó y notó una gran nube gris que se acercaba- Mierda, todos, guarden las velas y átenlas, tormenta, todos preparence- ordenaba el peliazul mientras su hermana guiaba el barco hacia otro rumbo.

 **En otra parte alejada**

En un inmenso barco, un navío de guerra, pero era negro y algunos detalles dorados, velas moradas y muchos cañones grandes, una chica se encontraba ahí moviendo sus manos al otro lado de la tormenta no se le veía del todo la cara, tenia una máscara que parecía un ave, cubriendo solo sus ojos que eran de un resplandor naranja, un sombrero raro que consistía en dos partes separadas dando un aspecto de cuernos, vestía una blusa gruesa morada medio abierta y unos pantalones ajustados negros, botas negras con dorados, llevaba algunas joyas de oro en sus brazos y cuello, tenia los labios rojos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Corre, corre pequeña Lana, ese inútil pirata de pacotilla no te protegerá toda la vida- decía la joven con maldad, mientras seguía moviendo sus manos, si, ella estaba enviando esa tormenta.

 **Volviendo con en el Leviatan**

Rex intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros a amarrar y sujetar con firmeza las velas para que no sacudan todo el barco.

\- Listo, ¡Todos sujetense!- grito Rex cuando una ola golpeo el barco tirando a unos en la cubierta, Paige intentaba hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano por sujetar el timón, pero estaba teniendo muchas dificultades, hasta que Lucy la ayudo.

\- Tranquila amiga, yo te ayudo- dijo la peliplateada.

Josh también tenia problemas, sujetaba con muchísima firmeza sus mapas, casi pierde una pero Nicole logró atraparlo antes de que se perdiera en la tormenta.

\- Gracias Nikki ( **Diminutivo de Nicole** )- respondió el chico- debo guardar esto- dijo Josh caminando hacia el interior del barco perdiendo el equilibrio debido a las sacudidas del barco, hasta que logro llegar al interior.

Nicole al ser de menor estatura recibía mayor daño, su pequeño cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar los intensos vientos mas las grandes olas que azotaban el barco, una gran ola le dio de lleno a la chica provocando que girara demasiado rápido, tropezara con la borda del barco y caía hacia el mar abierto de no ser porque Lana la logro tomar de la mano a tiempo, finalmente la peliceleste volvió a meter a la niña.

\- Muchas gracias Lana- dijo la mechimorada a la ojivioleta.

\- De nada, debemos resistir la tormenta, es muy poderosa- comento Lana viendo la gran nube negra que tenían arriba, se sorprendió aun mas cuando empezaron a caer relámpagos extrañamente morados, Lana sabía de que se trataba- Oh no, Cia- dijo Lana viendo el cielo.

\- ¡Lana!, ¡Lana reacciona!- gritaba Rex logrando sacar a la chica de su trance.

\- Rex, ¿que pasa?- pregunto la chica.

\- Eso venia a preguntarte, te quedaste viendo el cielo hipnotizada, hay que movernos- dijo Rex tomando a la chica de la mano y guiándola al interior del barco- ¡Todos adentro, YA!- grito Rex mientras su tripulación obedecía- ¡Paige, tu turno!- dijo el peliazul llegando con su hermana y Lucy tomando el timón, las chicas corrieron rápido a la escotilla.

\- Rex, ¿que hay de ti?- pregunto Paige.

\- Tranquila, navegaré el barco, tu entra y procura que todos estén bien- dijo Rex a su hermana, ella obedeció y entro a la escotilla, Rex seguía resistiendo la tormenta usando mucha de su fuerza en mantener quieto el timón.

 **Con Cia**

La bruja negra miraba el barco con malicia y diversión

\- Listo, los distraje lo suficiente, veamos que tan fuerte es ese capitán- dijo la peliblanca con malicia desapareciendo de su propio barco.

 **Con Rex**

El chico seguía resistiendo hasta que un rayo cayo muy cerca del barco provocando que una gran cantidad de agua le diera a Rex quien por la fuerza del agua y el viento soltó el timón y cayo del barandal a la cubierta del barco adolorido, mientras intentaba levantar la vista, medio borroso debido al ambiente, logro notar una silueta que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el, Rex notó que era una mujer con una máscara, nunca en su vida la había visto, esta llego a el y se arrodillo enfrente de el ( **Rex sigue acostado boca abajo** ), la chica tomo el mentón de Rex para que la viera a los ojos, de la máscara :v.

\- Waow, me es increíble que soportaras tanto tiempo para mantener a tu barco lo suficiente para que tu gente busque refugio, realmente admirable- hablo la chica en tono seductor.

\- ¿Q-qu-quien, gh, e-eres, gh, tu?- pregunto Rex adolorido.

\- Mi nombre no te importa querido, no es de tu incumbencia, espero que mi, pequeño diluvio allá sido suficiente para llamar su atención- dijo Cia sonriendo.

\- ¿Llamar la atención de quien?- pregunto Rex confundido hasta que Lana salio de la escotilla.

\- ¡Rex!- grito la chica hasta que vio a la morena.

\- Queridísima Lana, que gusto verte- dijo Cia fingiendo alegría.

\- Cia, ¿que es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto Lana visiblemente molesta.

\- ¿La conoces Lana?- pregunto ahora Rex levantándose algo adolorido, Lana se acerco a ayudarlo.

\- ¿No le has contado?, que mala novia eres- dijo Cia fingiendo indignación.

\- No es mi novio- comento Lana algo sonrojada pero mas que nada molesta con Cia, esta se acerco a ellos, era casi tan alta como Rex, un poquito mas grande que Lana.

\- Entonces no son nada, ¿eh?- dijo Cia con malicia.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa eso?- comento Lana enojada encarando a Cia.

\- Me importa lo que le pase a mi, "amada" hermanita- dijo Cia aun sin quitar esa malévola sonrisa.

\- ¿"Hermanita"?- pregunto Rex confundido.

\- ¿Enserio no me has presentado?, no no no, ¿que mamá y papá no te enseñaron modales?- dijo Cia descaradamente- permiteme querido, yo soy Cia, la hechicera negra, hermana mayor de la pequeña Lana, la mas fuerte de nuestro clan de hechiceras- dijo Cia presentándose.

\- Ya vete Cia- dijo Lana muy molesta.

\- Ya ya, dejare que tu y tu noviecito arreglen las cosas- contesto la morena desesperando a su hermana.

\- ¡Que el no es mi novio!- grito Lana molesta.

\- Entonces no te molesta que haga esto ¿verdad?- dijo Cia antes de besar a Rex enfrente de Lana, tanto la peliceleste como el ojirojo quedaron sorprendidos hasta que Rex se libero de la peliblanca asqueado limpiándose la boca.

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAHHH! -grito Lana atacando a Cia, esta la esquivaba, Cia saco una especie de báculo con una extraña piedra morada en el extremo y la usaba para defenderse de los ataques mágicos de Lana, la ojivioleta ataco con un rayo blanco que Cia evito, pero no pudo evitar una patada en la cabeza de Cia, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se acercara al borde, pero no lo suficiente para que se le cayera la máscara, Cia estaba molesta.

\- ¡Esto NO ha acabado Lana!, ¡Esto AÚN no ha acabado!, ¡Y para asegurartelo!- grito Cia viendo disimuladamente a Rex, lanzo un rayo al peliazul envolviéndolo en una nube morada que estaba siendo absorbida involuntariamente por Rex, al final Rex cayó completamente inconsciente- El reloj corre queridísima hermana- dijo Cia desapareciendo del Leviatan.

\- ¡Rex!- grito Lana corriendo hacia el capitán, este estaba inconsciente y su pulso era muy lento, la tormenta desapareció con Cia, todos subieron a cubierta y vieron a Lana intentando despertar a Rex.

\- ¡Rex!, ¿que paso?- grito Paige corriendo a lado de Lana.

\- E-el, esta vivo, pero no por mucho, tenemos que llegar a una zona poblada rápido- dijo Lana apresurada.

\- Hay una ciudad a unos cuantos minutos de aquí, llevare el rumbo hacia allá- dijo Josh corriendo al timón, Lucy lo siguió para ayudarle con el recorrido, algunos tripulantes ayudaron a Lana a llevar a Rex a su camarote, ya estando ahí vino Paige.

\- Lana, ¿que sucedió?- pregunto la ojiamarilla muy preocupada.

\- Cia, fue Cia- dijo Lana llorando.

\- ¿Ella es tu hermana?- pregunto Paige.

\- Si, ella logro usar la tormenta a su favor para llegar a mi, usando a Rex como puente- comento Lana aun llorando.

\- ¿Podrás ayudarlo?- pregunto Paige triste.

\- Eso creo, el hechizo que ella uso es muy fuerte- dijo Lana.

\- ¿Hechizo?- dijo confundida la pelinegra azulada.

\- Creo que Rex no te lo dijo, no soy del todo médica- Paige se molesto- Soy. . . Una hechicera- confeso Lana triste, Paige estaba algo molesta.

\- ¡¿Como se te ocurrió guardarte eso?!- dijo Paige molesta.

\- Tu hermano me dijo que no le dijera a nadie, quedo entre nosotros solamente- confeso Lana.

\- Agh, no puedo creer que no me dijeran eso, tu hermana hechizo a mi hermano hasta matarlo- dijo Paige molesta.

\- No, Cia solo prolonga su agonía, depende de Rex si quiere o no vivir- dijo Lana.

\- Explícate- exigió Paige.

\- Depende de Rex, si el decide ya no luchar, morirá, si decide pelear, nos da mas tiempo de que prepare el conjuro ideal para salvarlo- dijo Lana tocando la frente de Rex.

\- Espero que lleguemos pronto- dijo Paige preocupada.

\- Lo salvaré, confía en mi- dijo Lana preocupada.

\- ¿Quieres que confié en ti después de lo que te guardaste?- pregunto Paige molesta.

\- Entiendo que estés molesta, pero juro que quería decírtelo, pero, Rex me pidió que lo guardara a todos- admitió Lana algo triste.

\- De acuerdo, hay que llegar a ese pueblo rápido- comento Paige saliendo del camarote.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una ciudad grande, con muchas edificaciones como casas, iglesias etc.

\- Señoritas- dijo Josh- Bienvenidas a La Habana- dijo el pelirrojo mostrando la ciudad, lograron amarrar el barco al muelle, solo bajaron Lana, Paige, Lucy, Nikki, Josh y 2 marinos que llevaban a Rex en una camilla.

\- Muy bien Josh, llegamos, ¿ahora que?- pregunto Paige.

\- Busquemos una habitación para ayudar al capitán- dijo el chico viendo su mapa.

\- Yo me encargo- respondió Lucy tranquila, entrando a una pequeña habitación donde unos soldados hacia apuestas- ¡Cabrones!, ¿de quien es el barco que se estaba quemando?- dijo la chica causando que los soldados salieran disparados a revisar sus navíos- Listo chicos, sera mejor apurarnos- comento la peligris, todos entraron.

\- Bien Lana, tu turno- dijo Paige viendo a la hechicera.

\- De acuerdo, cierren la puerta y vigilen, lo ultimo que quiero es que me interrumpan mientras lo sano- aclaro la peliceleste viendo su libro.

\- De acuerdo, sera sencillo- comento Josh.

 **En otra parte**

Edward Kenway estaba ahí mismo, platicando agusto con sus compañeros y venia acompañado.

\- Entonces, ¿ahora son socios?- pregunto Marie confundida.

\- Sip, ambos nos entendemos bien- dijo Edward tranquilo.

\- Debí suponerlo, ambos son excéntricos y raros- dijo Bonnie viendo al nuevo dúo pirata.

\- ¿Como que raros?- pregunto Kenway.

\- El se escapa de lo que sea, y tu haces de lo que sea- comento Adewale dándole un trago a su bebida.

\- Realmente serán muy temidos, solo piénsenlo, "El Pirata de la Hermandad de los Asesinos", Edward Kenway, luchando codo a codo con "El Descubridor de la Fuente de la Juventud" Jack Sparrow- dijo Bonnie riendo.

\- Capitán Jack Sparrow señorita, todos lo olvidan- dijo Jack medio frustrado.

\- Si bueno, aunque me gustaría ir a la Fuente, según lo que Jack dijo, las sirenas, y el hecho de la muerte de Tach- ahí Kenway bajo la mirada, después de que se entero de que Tach había muerto, mas bien, que Jack lo "mato" para salvar a la hija de Tach, al principio Edward intento matar a Jack hasta que reflexionó la situación y lo perdono, y pues, ahora son socios- Aun o puedo creer que dejaras a la hija en esa isla desierta- comento Edward divertido.

\- Ella se lo busco, fue defensa propia- dijo Jack tranquilo.

\- Si claro, defensa propia- dijo Angélica apareciendo MUY molesta.

\- A-Angélica, mi amor, que gusto verte, te ves mas joven- menciono Sparrow algo nervioso.

\- Años de vida, extraídos de mi propio padre- dijo la chica furiosa.

\- Te dije que veas el lado positivo, vivirás mas- hablo Jack con su misma arrogancia.

\- Como disfrutare matarte Sparrow- dijo la castaña molesta.

\- Si quisieras lo hubieras hecho hace varios minutos atrás querida- en ese momento Jack vio detrás de Angélica- Oigan, ¿no es la hermanita del tipo de pelo azul?- pregunto Jack.

\- ¿Rex?, ¿enserio?- dijo Edward volteando- Si, es su hermana, ¿como se llamaba?, ¿Paulina?, ¿Paola?- decia Edward.

\- No no, creo que se llamaba Pacifica- aseguro Jack.

\- ¿Que estarán haciendo aquí?- pregunto Marie confundida.

\- ¿Averiguamos?- pregunto Bonnie antes de que todos fueran con la pelinegra azulada.

 **Con Paige**

La chica seguía afuera de la habitación, los demás fueron por provisiones.

\- Hola Paulina- dijo Jack saludando a PAige.

\- ¿Que?- pregunto Paige.

\- Te digo que se llama Paola- dijo Edward.

\- ¿Eh?- Paige seguía confundida.

\- ¿Pues no que se llamaba Pacifica?- contesto Bonnie.

\- ¿Que mierda?, mi nombre es Paige- respondió la ojiamarilla.

\- Ow, perdón- dijo Jack apenado.

\- Como sea, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Paige.

\- De hecho, solo pasábamos el tiempo, pero se nos hizo raro verte aquí sin tu hermano- comento Edward tranquilo.

\- * **Suspiro** * Bien, les diré, Rex, no se encuentra bien, una loca lo ataco en el barco y ahora esta en una situación crítica- menciono la joven triste.

\- ¿Una chica lo ataco?- pregunto Jack.

\- Si, hermana de Lana, esta loca, Lana esta en ese cuarto sanandolo- dijo Paige, noto como querían entrar pero Paige se interpuso Ah ah ah, no, Lana dijo que no querían que la interrumpieran- dijo Paige- necesita esta r a solas con Rex para curarlo- finalizo la hermana del ojirojo, en ese momento todos los demás se miraron los unos a los otros sonriendo, luego empezaron a reírse entre ellos- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto molesta Paige.

\- Jajajajajaja, p-pe-pe-perdón, es que, jajajajajajaja- Jack reía sin parar.

\- Perdón Paige pero, jajajaja- esta vez fue Bonnie- es, es que, n-nos, sorprende, jajajajaja-

\- Ya, nos sorprende tu inocencia, jajajajaja- fue Edward esta vez.

\- ¿A que se refieren?- pregunto Paige confundida.

\- Te lo explicaremos- dijo Angélica tomando la palabra- es entre chicas- dijo la castaña.

\- Veras Paige, nos ha tocado ver a tu hermano- dijo Marie.

\- Y debemos admitir que es atractivo- menciono Bonnie.

\- ¿A que quieres llegar?- dijo Paige empezando a molestarse.

\- A lo que queremos llegar es, un chico, una chica, solos, sin que los molesten- dijo Marie.

\- Suceden cosas linda, cosas- respondió Bonnie, en ese momento, algo hizo "Click" dentro de Paige, la ojiamarilla abrió la boca sorprendida mientras las otras solo asentían, Paige fue corriendo rápidamente adentro del cuarto, al entrar, no vio nada mas allá de lo normal, Lana se encontraba sentada y Rex estaba despertando, aunque el que Paige haya entrado de improvisto asusto a Lana.

\- Dime que no sucedió lo que me hicieron creer- dijo Paige molesta.

\- ¿Que?, ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Lana.

\- T-te lo diré después- dijo Paige sonrojada- ¿C-como esta Rex?- pregunto.

\- Bien, esta lejos de peligro, solo debe descansar unas horas- dijo Lana relajada- Ven, debemos irnos- comento la chica a Paige, al salir se encontraron con los demás como esperando una noticia.- ¿Que?- pregunto Lana.

\- Olvidenlo chicas, se equivocaron- dijo Paige matando las esperanzas de chisme a las féminas.

\- Bueno Paige, nos vemos luego- dijo Edward despidiéndose.

\- Adiós Edward- se despidió Paige.

\- ¿De que hablabas con las otras chicas?- pregunto Lana curiosa.

\- B-bueno- Paige se puso un poco roja, se acerco al oído de Lana y le susurro lo que les dijo las demás chicas, Lana se puso completamente roja cuando Paige le contó las creencias de las demás chicas.

\- ¿D-de verdad ellas?- pregunto Lana, Paige asintió, la hechicera se tapo las manos con ambas manos avergonzada.

\- Bueno, sera mejor descansar un poco- dijo Paige dirigiendose. al barco.

\- Paige, ¿no olvidas algo?, como, ¿no se?, ¿tu hermano?- dijo Lana con sarcasmo.

\- Oh, cierto, les diré a dos marinos que vengan por el- dijo Paige corriendo a su barco.

Después de unos minutos llevaron a Rex a su camarote para que descansara, mientras los demás seguían viendo los mapas.

\- Bien, según estos mapas, "El Observatorio" esta a unos cuantos días de aquí, con suerte zaparemos al amanecer- dijo Paige viendo los mapas.

\- Ahora que sabemos que Jack mató al Kraken no tendremos que preocuparnos por el- dijo Lucy recargada en la pared.

\- Si, pero "El Observatorio" igual tiene defensas, según las leyendas, son una especie de muros de luz que te desintegran al tocarlos- dijo Josh contando los rumores.

\- Si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces tenemos que estar muy atentos a lo que se nos pueda presentar- dijo Link pensando.

\- A todo esto, ¿como sigue el capitán?- pregunto Marysa tranquila.

\- Rex esta mejor y fuera de peligro, solo debía descansar un poco mas- respondió Paige sonriendo- Bueno señores. ya saben los planes de mañana, es todo, descansen y prepárense para otro día- finalizó Paige concluyendo su reunión, todos se fueron a sus respectivas "camas" a dormir- Esa bruja pagará por lo que le hizo a mi hermano- dijo Paige entrando a su habitación, Lana por otro lado entro al camarote de Rex para saber como seguía, vio a Rex despierto en su escritorio.

\- Hola Lana, pasa- dijo el muchacho- ¿como estas?- pregunto Rex tranquilo.

\- E-eso venia a preguntarte, ¿tu como has seguido?- pregunto Lana.

\- Mejor, gracias por salvarme, otra vez- dijo Rex sonriendo.

\- De nada, bueno, solo quería saber como estabas y- Rex la interrumpió.

\- Lana, ¿quien es Cia?, ¿porque te odia?- pregunto Rex buscando respuestas.

\- R-Rex, n-no puedo decirte eso, e-es, demasiado personal, y, y-yo-

\- ¿Que ocultas?- pregunto Rex.

\- Y-yo, v-veras, yo- * **Suspiro** *, Cia es mi hermana, nuestro clan era de los mejores hechiceros en el mundo, yo fui, "mas amada" por mi clan y pues, despertó la envidia en ella- dijo Lana soltando una lagrima.

\- Oye, tranquila, fue su culpa, no tener la fuerza ni madurez necesaria para soportarlo, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo Rex.

\- ¡No!, si la tengo, por mi culpa ahora tu estas en todo este lío- respondió Lana algo asustada.

\- No le tengo miedo, estoy en este lío desde el momento en que nos atacó, la detendremos- dijo Rex decidido.

\- No tienes ni idea a lo que te enfrentas- dijo Lana intentando hacerlo ceder.

\- Ni ella, tiene idea a lo que se enfrenta- contesto Rex serio- Descansa, Cia no ganará, la derrotaremos, lo prometo- finalizo Rex calmando a la hechicera, esta solo asintio y abandono el camarote.

* * *

 **Hola gente, muy buenas noches, bueno, aquí actualice a las 10:27 de la noche, como sea, no se si realmente este capitulo guste, pero no todo iban a ser peleas asombrosas o algo por el estilo, si este fic tuviera cientos de peleas en cada capitulo, me quedaría sin enemigos con cuales pelear, eso va para ti** _frank74_ **, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque puede que no le haya invertido mucho tiempo a este cap, pero repito, "El Observatorio" no es muy elaborado el camino, así que creo que es todo, UNA cosa mas, verán, he creado una página en Facebook donde pondré los diseños de los Oc que participan en mis historias, daré noticias sobre mis historias etc. Ahorita no he publicado nada :v, pero para que estén informados, pueden buscar la página como ZarcortFan25, y creo que es todo, agradezco su apoyo y paciencia, ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Leviatan de fuego**

* * *

 **Ok, lo admito, tuve algo olvidado este fic, ya lo se.**

 **Hola, soy ZarcortFan y si les debo ser honesto, he trabajado en este fic por varios días, pero siempre ocurría alguna cosa para evitar terminarlo, ahora, creo que la decisión que tome en cuanto al próximo capitulo podrá explicarse en la historia, bueno, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: El Observatorio**

 **Capitulo 3: El Alquimista**

* * *

 **En el Leviatan**

Otro día empezaba en el Leviatan de Fuego, después de dar a conocer a una nueva enemiga, Rex ha estado mas al tanto de todo lo que había a su alrededor, miraba a todas direcciones en busca de alguna nube de tormentas, aunque Lana sin que nadie se diera cuenta, daba un clima perfecto para navegar, Rex fue con la peliceleste.

\- ¿Como estas? - pregunto Rex.

\- Bien, mejor, un poco intranquila ahora que Cia sabe de ti y de mi - comento Lana preocupada.

\- Hey, te dije que no te preocupes por eso, detendremos a esa bruja, estoy seguro - dijo Rex calmando a la hechicera.

\- Capitán, tierra a la vista - grito Lucy desde el carajo del barco señalando un poblado al que se acercaban.

\- De acuerdo gente, prepárense para desembarcar - dijo Rex dando las ordenes.

Cuando bajaron a ese poblado no vieron nada raro, pescadores, algunos niños jugando, comerciantes, parecía una ciudad muy tranquila, Rex y su tripulación bajaron, unos se quedaron para cuidar el barco.

\- Veamos si este pueblo tiene algo interesante - dijo Rex caminando, todos se separaron, Lana fue con Rex. Pasearon un rato por el pueblo, no había nada interesante, hasta que vieron como un montón de soldados caminaba, uno de ellos empujo a Lana.

\- ¡OYE! - dijo Rex molesto, pero esos soldados eran una escolta.

\- ¡Quítate mocosa!, el duque esta pasando - dijo el soldado gritándole a Lana.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡¿Quien te crees?! - grito Rex molesto, en ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a un señor de edad algo avanzada, con ropa muy elegante y varias joyas de oro, detrás de el salía lo que parecía su hija, una chica rubia de ojos azules y un traje increíblemente detallado y con muchas joyas de distintos metales preciosos.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede aquí? - pregunto el duque con una voz muy característica de la aristocracia ( **Esas voces agudas e irritantes** ).

\- Lo sentimos señor, estos pueblerinos estorbando - dijo el soldado molesto con Rex.

\- Agh, ¿porque no entienden que no deben meterse en nuestro camino? - dijo el duque aun hablando con esa irritante voz.

\- ¿Le digo porque? - comento Rex.

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto el duque.

\- Porque al Leviatan de Fuego le importan 36 hectáreas de cacahuate, ¿como la ve? - dijo Rex descaradamente sorprendiendo al duque por su atrevimiento.

\- ¿Que osadía es esa?, que increible falta de respeto - comento el duque muy indignado.

\- Al Leviatan de Fuego le interesan 94 decámetros cúbicos de salchicha que le falte al respeto - dijo Rex sonriendo de manera descarada, el duque se acerco a intentar abofetearlo pero Rex detuvo su mano a tiempo, sorprendiendo al duque y a su hija que iba atrás- Ustedes bola de capitalistas me dan asco, jódanse usted y sus falsas amistades - dijo Rex ayudando a Lana y alejándose de ahí- Lo siento por ese lenguaje Lana - se disculpo el peliazul.

\- T-tranquilo Rex - dijo Lana algo avergonzada.

\- No, enserio, lo siento, es solo que odio a los capitalistas - comento Rex.

\- Hey, Rex tranquilo, cálmate, a mi tampoco me agradan, ¿recuerdas que Zelda es una princesa?, he visto como algunos nobles que intentan cortejarla rebajando a un punto inhumano a los trabajadores de la princesa, me ha tocado verlos, te entiendo muy bien - comento la ojivioleta empática.

Momentos mas tarde ambos siguieron caminando a una plaza donde se encontraba una horca ( **instrumento de ejecución donde se colgaba al acusado hasta su muerte, siendo hombre, mujer, anciano o niño** ), Rex miraba ese instrumento con odio, miro como ponían a un chico de unos 15, de ojos castaños y pelo negro corto pero mas largo de la parte superior, sin llegar a ser moicano, usaba unos pantalones holgados de tela de color negro atados con una cinta roja y un cinturón de cuero en la cual lleva dos pistolas, una inglesa y un trabuco, ambas creadas por el, y dos sables forjadas por el, lleva unas botas de mosquetero de cuero rojo cortas y sin tacones, en la parte superior lleva una camiseta blanca con un chalequillo rojo manga corta con una capucha con botones dorados y con la sección del pecho un rombo negro, el chico no se veía asustado, sino mas bien neutral, Rex se acerco para ver mas de cerca, hasta que notó al mismo duque y su hija presenciando la ejecución, un soldado saco un pergamino y empezó a leerlo.

\- Se acusa a este joven de piratería, robarle a su majestad el duque de Cageland, ademas de practicar ilegalmente el forjamiento de armas que no son otorgadas al ejercito y la también ilegal practica de la alquimia, este chico es sentenciado, mocoso, ¿cual es tu nombre? - dijo el soldado.

\- Aquiles. . . Aquiles Vaesa - dijo el azabache.

\- Ya oyeron, se sentencia a Aquiles Vaesa - no termino porque Rex se empezó a reír seguido de algunas personas- Silencio, prosigo, se condena a Aquiles Vaesa- nuevamente la gente rompió en risas, Rex se calmó y como si nada se subió a la plataforma y liberó al chico, cuando el verdugo iba a atacar a Rex este lo esquivo, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y después una tremenda patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, el soldado del pergamino desenfundo su espada y justo cuando iba a atacar a Rex el chico le disparo salvando al peliazul a tiempo.

\- Hora de irnos amigo - dijo Rex ayudando al azabache a liberarse.

Rex y el chico corrieron y se escabulleron entre la multitud, con Lana siguiéndolos, Rex y el muchacho subieron por las rejas de unas casas, pero Rex seguía ahí hasta que Lana saltó y logro agarrarse de la mano de Rex, quien la subió, los tres siguieron corriendo hasta que el muchacho hablo.

\- ¡Siganme!, ¡conozco un lugar seguro! - grito el muchacho, ambos lo siguieron, bajaron del tejado para caer en una pila de paja, estuvieron ocultos un rato hasta que estaba el camino despejado, salieron y siguieron con su huida, hasta que una mano detuvo al chico y lo oculto en una esquina, Rex y Lana también los siguieron, se encontraron a la misma chica del carruaje escondida en la esquina tapándole la boca al chico y evitando que escape.

\- Sh, ocúltense - dijo la chica, los dos obedecieron, se ocultaron detrás de unos barriles mientras veían como los soldados se iban a otro lado, la rubia dejo en paz al chico- Debo admitir que, me divertí bastante con esa demostración - contesto la chica con las manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿No nos entregaras?- pregunto el chico confundido.

\- Debería, pero no, tu - señalo a Rex- Aunque insultaste a mi padre, tienes razón, sinceramente no me gusta la vida que tengo - contesto la ojiazul molesta.

\- Pues, gracias, supongo, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el peliazul.

\- Mi nombre es Zoey Cageland, hija del duque de Cageland y todo eso - contesto Zoey con desinterés.

\- Parece que no te gusta mucho tu posición, ¿verdad? - pregunto Lana algo divertida.

\- Agh, es lo peor, cada día debo ver a personas mas falsas que una sandía sin semillas - contesto Zoey- No puedo salir ni siquiera a mi jardín sin una escolta, y parece que soy solo un trozo de carne en venta, esto no es vida, quiero conocer mas allá de esta isla - contesto la chica muy frustrada.

\- ¿Crees que tienes problemas?, me querían colgar por forjar armas - dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bueno, emm, realmente lamento tu situación, pero no podemos hacer nada, agradecemos tu ayuda Zoey - dijo Rex intentando animarla.

\- ¡Tengo una idea!, ¡Unetenos! - dijo Lana emocionada.

\- ¿Que? - dijeron Zoey y Rex.

\- Lana, eso nos traería problemas con su reino, ya es suficiente con ese capitán corrupto - dijo Rex.

\- ¿Ir con ustedes?, ¿A que te refieres?, ¿No me digas que son piratas? - pregunto Zoey.

\- No no no, nada de eso, somo exploradores, viajamos por estos mares a donde el viento nos lleve- contesto Lana.

\- Sigo pensando que no es buena idea - dijo Rex.

\- Rex piénsalo, ¿que harías si no pudieras conocer el mundo, aguantando a personas falsas y con una vida controlada por alguien mas?, ¿No pensarías en una opción como esta? - dijo Lana tocando un muy buen punto, eso es exactamente lo que haría Rex, lo pensó hasta que recordó el motivo de su escape- Lo pensaré, por el momento, amigo, ¿cual es tu nombre?, tu verdadero nombre - pregunto Rex.

\- Me llamo, Eduardo, Eduardo Braham - contesto el azabache.

\- Bien, Ed, soy Rex, ella es mi amiga Lana - Rex se presento a el y la peliceleste.

\- Un gusto - saludo Lana.

\- Igualmente - contesto el chico.

\- Y, ¿porque querían sentenciar? - pregunto Rex.

\- Pues, soy alquimista, una persona que siempre esta innovando, probar muchos experimentos, nosotros tenemos la teoría de que el plomo puede transformarse en oro con los ingredientes adecuados - respondió Ed.

\- Genial - respondió Rex- Bueno amigo, eso es admirable, pero debemos buscar a nuestros amigos, ¿Donde estará Paige? - preguntó Rex curioso.

\- Seguramente estará haciendo algo interesante - contesto Lana contenta.

 **Con Paige**

La chica estaba muy frustrada, con una mano en su frente, moviendo sus dedos y con una expresión que representaba impaciencia.

\- ¿Segura? - pregunto un chico en una tienda.

\- Por ultima vez, ¡SI!, ¡Solo quiero frutas para el viaje!- dijo Paige molesta, Link estaba con ella.

\- Viejo, solo dale las frutas - respondió el rubio.

\- De acuerdo - y así finalmente aquel sujeto fue por la fruta- Aquí tiene señorita - dijo el muchacho dándole la fruta.

\- Merci - dijo Paige pagando la fruta, y justo antes de que saliera.

\- Pero segura que no quiere el pescado en oferta - después de decir eso el muchacho se agacho para que una espada no se le clavara entre ceja y ceja, Link solo tomo a Paige y la fruta y se fue de ahí antes que la ojiamarilla cometiera una locura.

 **Volviendo con Rex**

Aunque se negaron, al final Zoey los acompaño al taller del chico, la rubia se quedo viendo las armas que hacia el chico, realmente era talentoso.

\- Y bien, este es mi taller, aquí me la paso todo el día pensando en innovar mis armas - comento Ed recorriendo el lugar.

\- Waow, que genial, tienes talento amigo - dijo Rex sorprendido.

\- Si, con razón querían colgarte, tenían envidia de tu trabajo - dijo Zoey tomando una espada ligera.

\- Oh oh oh, cuidado con eso, es delicada, aun no la he terminado - dijo el chico tomando la espada.

\- ¿Aun no esta lista? - pregunto Rex.

\- Si, planeo introducirle grasa de ballena en una delgada y estrecha abertura que al hacer fricción con otro metal prenda en fuego la hoja, sin el calor suficiente para derretir la hoja - comento el chico colocando la espada en su lugar.

\- Waow, pensaste en todo - dijo Lana.

\- Gracias - agradeció el muchacho.

 **Con Nicole**

La joven se paseaba como si nada hasta que nuevamente una escolta del duque la empujo sin ninguno cuidado.

\- Hijos de puta, ¡Cuidado babosos! - grito la chica molesta cuando uno se detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

\- Mocosa insensata, como te atreves - dijo un soldado levantando la mano para abofetear a la niña pero Lucy lo impidió- Otra estúpida insensa- PUM, cayo muerto producto de un disparo de la peliplateada.

\- Hora de irnos Nicole, corre corre corre - grito Lucy tomando a Nicole y escapando de los soldados.

Ambas corrieron y se treparon de las distintas casa que habían en la zona, en uno de los tejados brincaron hacia un árbol para saltar a otro, al bajar se encontraron con Link.

\- Hola chicas, ¿Que hacen? - pregunto el rubio.

\- Escapamos de unos soldados - respondió Lucy, al decir eso Link miro a Nicole.

\- Nicole, ¿que hiciste? - pregunto el ojiazul.

\- Sorprendentemente nada, solo que una escolta me empujo y casi muero aplastada, les dije "Babosos" uno quería abofetearme y Lucy le disparo - explico la joven.

\- Ow, en ese caso se los dejare pasar, no tanto, pero no pueden dispararle al primer idiota que se les cruza - respondió el chico.

\- Funciona para nosotras - respondió Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Como sea chicas, Paige consiguió provisiones, busquemos a Rex y Lana y vayámonos de aquí - comento el joven yendo con la ojiamarilla.

\- Chicos, ¿Han visto a Rex? - pregunto Paige.

\- No, ¿No estaba contigo? - pregunto Lucy.

\- Pensé que el estaba con ustedes - se cuestionaba la chica.

\- ¿A donde se fueron? - pregunto Link.

\- ¡Ahí están! - gritaron unos soldados.

\- Rex nos alcanzara luego, ¡Al Barco! - grito la segunda al mando corriendo.

Paige no conocía el lugar, se dedica solamente a ya no ver a los soldados, brinco hacia una cerca y después al tejado de una casa, el resto la imitó, Lucy escalaba corriendo a lado de ella.

\- ¡Por aquí! - grito la peliplateada, todos la siguieron y ella los guió a un pequeño callejón - Todos, ahí - los demás la escucharon y ella corrió en otra dirección tirando barriles para llamar la atención de los guardias, Lucy seguía corriendo hasta que llego a un bar, entro sin cuidado y rápidamente se empezó a mezclar con toda la multitud - Esto debe funcionar - decía la chica ocultándose y fue ahí cuando los soldados entraron.

\- ¡Escuchen!, buscamos a fugitivos de la corona, así que cooperen bola de ebrios - decía el capitán, en eso, Lucy disfrazada con una capa con capucha finge una voz.

\- ¡¿Tu quien eres para decirnos eso?! - la chica rápidamente se mueve de lugar fingiendo mas voces que decían cosas como "¡No les tememos!, ¡Nosotros somos mejores!, ¡Eso dijo tu esposa!" entre otras cosas que causaban que varios hombres empezaran a simpatizar con aquella voz y le siguieron la corriente.

\- ¡SI!, ¡Somos mejores! - grito un hombre de ahí.

\- ¡Mas grandes! - dijo un tipo muy alto.

\- ¡Y fuertes! - completaron unos sujetos calvos con varios tatuajes y de gran musculatura que se fueron acercando a los soldados quienes se empezaron a poner nerviosos, Lucy simplemente se deshizo de la capucha y salió tranquila de ese bar mientras que por la ventana a lado de la puerta salia un soldado que fue arrojado fuera del bar, la chica solo se le acerco y tomo unas bolsas de oro que tenía dentro de su uniforma.

\- Para el viaje - contesto la chica, rápidamente fueron donde estaba Paige y el resto - Listo chicos, sin soldados, ¿Ahora a donde se fue el capitán? - pregunta.

\- ¡Aquí! - grito el pelizaul que era seguido por Lana, un chico con una gran bolsa y una joven con un muy ostentoso vestido.

\- Ehhhh - Paige estaba muy confundida.

\- Cierto, chicos, el es Eduardo, nuevo recluta - contesta Rex.

\- ¿Y ella? - pregunta la hermana del capitán.

\- E-ella es -

\- Mi nombre es Zoey Cageland

\- Entre menos sepan, mejor, entonces, ¿Puedo ir? - pregunta la rubia a Rex.

\- Esss, que, sigo pensando que nos traería problemas, pero yo haría lo mismo, es complicado.

\- ¡HIJA!, ¡Aléjate de esos piratas! - grita el duque furioso.

\- Papá espera ellos no - la rubia no termina porque 2 soldados la toman sin cuidado de los brazos - ¡HEY sueltenme! - grita Zoey molesta y ahí Eduardo saca una especie de cerbatana y dispara a los dos soldados durmiendolos, pero rápidamente varios soldados los rodearon y les apuntaron.

\- Esto no es bueno - dijo Rex levantando las manos.

\- Papá no los lastimes, no son piratas, son viajeros - pide la joven aristócrata.

\- No mi niña, son bandoleros del mar, mira sus ropajes * **Señala su ropa** * De ser exploradores, estarían bien equipados - responde el duque.

\- Ahí se equivoca - menciona Link - Venimos en nombre de su majestad la princesa Zelda de Hyrule * **Saca el medallón** * Esto lo prueba - finaliza el joven rubio.

\- Hmmm, Expliquen sus ropajes - exige el duque.

\- El caso, "majestad" - dice Rex fingiendo cortesía - Es que no somos exploradores de reinos, nosotros vamos mas allá, por eso nuestros ropajes, así que si nos permite, nos iremos de aquí - dice Rex mandando a su gente y al nuevo chico al barco, todo había acabado, El Leviatan estaba listo para partir.

 **En la noche**

Varios marinos estaban ya descansando, Rex estaba en el borde del barco, acostado, en eso se acerca Josh.

\- Ehh ¿Capitán? - pregunta el pelirrojo como algo apenado.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunta Rex.

\- Me temo que nuestro destino, "El Observatorio", es una perdida de tiempo y recursos, ya que según lo que investigué, después de que Edward saliera de ahí, el lugar esta destruido, nadie puede entrar o salir, sera mejor cambiar el rumbo - sugiere el chico.

\- Hmm, nunca pensé en eso, si lo que dices es cierto, creo que no nos espera nada, entonces, ¿Ahora que?, ¿A donde vamos? - pregunta Rex.

\- Pues, esta "La Fuente de la Juventud", "El Tridente de Poseidon", o, podemos ir por un pez mas gordo y buscar el tesoro de Henry Avery - sugiere el joven.

\- Suena tentador el tesoro de Henry Avery, pero, voto por "La Fuente de la Juventud", ¿Sabes llegar? - pregunto Rex.

\- Claro, mañana en la mañana tendré una ruta, me retiro - dice el joven alejándose de Rex.

\- Entonces, "El Observatorio" esta destruido, que mala suerte, agh, le avisare a Paige - dice Rex caminando hacia su camarote - Paige, Paige

\- ¿Que ocurre Rex? - pregunta su hermana somnolienta, ya que se estaba durmiendo.

\- Cambio de planes, cambiaremos el rumbo - dice el mayor.

\- ¿Que?, ¿Porque? - pregunta Paige.

\- Josh me informo que "El Observatorio" esta completamente destruido, cambiaremos de objetivo, "La Fuente de la Juventud" - responde Rex.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - grita la pelinegra azulada en shock - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?, ese lugar es una trampa mortal, sobre todo para los hombres - responde la joven.

\- Lo se, estoy consciente de eso, pero también era nuestro objetivo, informare a los demás mañana, las chicas no correrán peligro - confirma Rex.

\- Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti - comenta triste Paige, Rex la abraza.

\- Nada me pasara, tranquila - Rex se retira, pero Paige sale a la cubierta del barco y se recarga en el barandal.

\- ¿Algo te preocupa? - pregunta Lucy a la segunda al mando.

\- Si, El Observatorio esta destruido, Rex cambiara de objetivo, "La Fuente de la Juventud" - comenta Paige preocupada.-

\- Hey tranquila, estaremos bien, seremos los exploradores mas respetados de los 7 mares - responde la peliplateada muy optimista.

\- Eres buena, debemos descansar - Y así, la hermana del capitán y la chica mas ruda de la tripulación se internaron a sus respectivas zonas de descanso, ignorando al polizón que paso desapercibido por todos ellos.

\- Finalmente algo de acción real - dice esa extraña silueta oculta.

El Leviatan se dirige a la legendaria "Fuente de la Juventud" un lugar ya descubierto pero eso no significa que sea menos peligroso, Rex y los demás hombres deben ser mas fuertes de lo que nunca imaginaron, o dejarse llevar por el mortal camino de la fantasía.

* * *

 **Soy MUY malo con las adivinanzas -.- Todos ya saben a lo que me refiero, bueno, aquí otro capitulo del Leviatan de Fuego, lamento la demora, no se me ocurría una buena forma de introducir al nuevo Oc, ok, espero que el capitulo les guste, se que es algo corto, pero No se preocupen :3 porque a diferencia de Smash School, no cancelaré este fic, los leo en la próxima, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


End file.
